Herencia de amor No me hagas quererte así
by Sakurai Alighieri
Summary: Después de que su madre muriera, Candy queda sola en el mundo. Por una carta que ella le escribe, llega a la puerta de la residencia Grandchester, en donde ya le esperaban. ¿Que es lo que el joven heredero espera de ella?.. ¿Candy aceptara?... acompáñenme en esta nueva aventura...
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas! he vuelto con una historia corta algo enredada que espero sea de su agrado. Quiero incursionar en otro tipo de escritura, un poco mas impersonal.. no se como me salga pero vamos! debo que intentarlo... Debo advertir que es totalmente un Terryfic.

Sin mas que decir, solo que espero sus comentarios y que se aceptan hasta jitomatazos.. xD

Candy-Candy, es obra y propiedad de Mitsuki e Igarashi, y en esta historia, solo tomo sus personajes prestados, sin fin de lucro, solo con el fin de entretenimiento..

* * *

 _ **Herencia de amor... No me hagas quererte así..**_

Capitulo 1

 ** _-Nueva esposa-_**

* * *

La mañana de ese día en ese mes de mayo, era bastante fresca. El sol brillaba en lo alto, con una luz tan vivida mientras el viento soplaba meciendo las flores recién puestas en aquella lapida, parecía que todo enmarcaba perfectamente aquella despedida... Sin poder contenerlas, las lágrimas resbalaban rápidamente por sus mejillas, mientras su cabello rubio caía desordenado, escondiendo su rostro.

Tenía escasos 2 días de haber muerto su madre, y ella estaba en este mundo completamente sola. Sin familiares cercanos o con la solvencia o resolución de ayudarla, con solo una carta en la mano y su pequeña maleta predispuesta.

Después de haber llorado y orado, un poco.. Sin pensarlo mucho, se encamino a la dirección que describía aquel papel.

No tenia le menor idea, de porque su madre antes de morir le había pedido que acudiera a ese lugar. Esperaba llegar a casa de una amiga de ella, en donde pudiera ser acogida, en lo que ella se restablecía y terminaba la escuela. Pero al momento de leer detenidamente la carta, se dio cuenta que no era así. Debía de buscar al señor de la casa, al señor Grandchéster quien dijo su madre en aquel papel, era un señor por demás amable, y que seguramente la ayudaría en lo que cumplía la mayoría de edad.

Tenía muchas deudas que pagar, y la casa que había sido ocupada por su madre y ella, tuvo que desalojarla al no tener los medios suficientes para pagar el alquiler.

Pero no podía quedarse a llorar la muerte de su madre. Le había prometido a ella que haría todo lo posible de salir adelante. Así, aun sin ganas trato de sonreír...

Al llegar aquel lugar, se sintió un poco nerviosa. Y busco entre sus cosas nuevamente el papel, para revisar de vuelta la dirección, no estaba segura de saber si no se había equivocado de casa. La gran propiedad, resplandecía imponente, siendo la más grande y ponderosa de la calle. Con resolución en la mirada, se convenció internamente, en hacerlo bien, de hacer lo posible para poder quedarse en aquel lugar, no importaba que fuera como ayudante en la limpieza... Apenas iba a tocar cuando el sonido de un motor se escucho a sus espaldas, dentro de aquel tranquilo y casi intransitado complejo habitacional.

-Llegas temprano.. - La voz aterciopelada de un hombre, no muy mayor que ella le saco de aquel estado. Ella volteo a mirarlo con un poco de alarma, ante la sorpresa de verse descubierta, admirando embobada aquella propiedad-

-No dices nada? - volvió a hablar aquel hombre y ella trato de mirarle a los ojos.. -El viento meció sus cabellos rubios, al momento que ella poso sus hermosos ojos verdes en el.. -

-Disculpe, yo... –Dijo ella casi tartamudeando, al notar el porte y lo buen mozo que era aquel caballero. Sus ojos azul saphire, y el contorno que daba su cabello castaño a su rostro la dejo casi sin aliento, era mucho más alto que ella, y su cuerpo se veía trabajado, mas no en exageración, mas su sonrisa ladeada le hizo perder un poco el piso, vestía tan elegantemente con un traje negro, hecho a la medida ... definitivamente era él, el tipo de hombre que casi no te encuentras seguido por la acera de una calle-

\- Eres Candice White O me equivoco?.. –Pregunto de nuevo él ante la falta de reacción de ella..

-Si... soy Candice. –Contesto ella presurosa- Vine a este lugar, porque mi madre, Rosemary White antes de morir, me lo pidió.. Creo que tenía amistad con el señor Grandchéster. Yo...

-Así que ya murió... –Contesto el joven casi sin emoción –

Si notar bien en qué momento se había acercado tanto a ella, ese joven comenzó a inspeccionarla a detalle, tomándole bruscamente por el mentón , mirando hacia ambas partes de su rostro mientras ella estaba estupefacta, y hacia muecas de dolor por lo brusco de su agarre .

-Aunque eres muy pecosa , "No" estás del todo mal para que seas mi esposa.. –Comento ladinamente aquel joven mientras sonreía , ante la cara de asombro que ponía ella de su comportamiento- debo decir que , siendo sincero hubiera preferido que fueras un poco más llamativa... ya sabes , un poco más voluptuosa... un poco más sexy..

-"Ser mi esposa.. esposa .. esposa... "- Fueron la palabras que claramente se repetían en la mente de Candy..

-Espera un minuto! ... Disculpa! Que fue lo que dijiste?.. Yo no vine a ser esposa de nadie, mi madre me dijo que aquí podrían ayudarme. Yo pensé que ella se refería a... –Candy se deshizo del agarre y dio un paso atrás mientras se debatía internamente en salir corriendo de aquel lugar- Ni siquiera sé quién eres, ¿Cómo es posible que diga todos esos disparates?... Ni que estuviera loca, yo no me puedo casar así contigo...

-Si.. si.. me imagino, -Contesto irritado el joven de cabellos castaños, mientras miraba adustamente su reloj- Como te gusta eso de los formalismos, creo que debo decir en este momento que soy tu prometido... Vamos entra Candice, no pensaras quedarte toda la mañana aquí en la acera...

-Pero?...

-Oh ¡si disculpa, no me he presentado como se debe. - El tomo su mano y beso sus nudillos galantemente- Mi nombre es Terrence Grandchéster, y yo soy el dueño de esta casa..

Casi sin habla, Candy fue arrastrada hacia el interior de la casa, bien afianzada por la mano del joven castaño.

Las puertas se abrieron, y por ella varias personas todas uniformadas , hacían una reverencia a su paso, mientras caminaba..

-Bienvenido sea Señor Grandchéster...

-Gracias, por favor traigan la maleta de mi esposa, que está en la acera y pídanle al señor Johnson que se apure en reunirse conmigo.

-Como diga señor—Contestaron dos sirvientas sin rechistar, que se encaminaron presurosamente a cumplir aquellas ordenes. Mientras Terry junto a Candy se encaminaban a su biblioteca.

-Ya te dije que yo no vengo a ser tu esposa.. –Dijo Candy casi gritando, mientras el personal miraba de reojo el comportamiento de su futura señora.

\- Por favor, señorita White, no diga eso- Comento otra voz que venía detrás ellos—

-¿Quién es usted? - Grito ofendida Candy, al ver que le trataban con tanta condescendencia.

-Soy George Johnson, el secretario, abogado y consultor de el joven Grandchéster.. –George, le sonrió de manera amable antes de proseguir - El lo personal, yo le recomendaría el no rechazar la propuesta de mi jefe, No sin antes, conocer a fondo quien es en realidad el joven Grandchéster. - Comento el señor de escasos 30 años-

El joven Terrence, heredo de su padre la presidencia de una gran empresa trasnacional, para ser exactos, es dueño y señor de la empresa cosmética Givanchi , la más grande y reconocida de reino unido.

Asumió la presidencia hace dos años, cuando él solo tenía escasos 19 años. A sus 21 años de edad, maneja con gran astucia y liderazgo de esta.

-Cállate George, no seas tan pesado!.. Esos son detalles insignificantes que tal vez mi futura esposa no quiera saber. - Acoto Terry, mientras se sentaba en la lujosa sala que estaba en esa habitación invitando a Candy que le imitara.

\- Tienes 21 años y ya eres presidente de Givanchi? Eso no puede ser cierto... Tu.. tu.. Eres muy joven para hacerte cargo de todo eso... –Dijo Candy señalándole de manera grosera con el dedo.

-Acaso hay algo de malo en eso Señorita White?... Me está desestimando por mi edad? –Terry le miro de manera furiosa- Candice, deberías de dejar de hacer eso. No me gusta que me estés señalando con el dedo.

-No... No es eso.. Es solo .. –contesto dudosa Candy, mientras escondía las manos..

\- Disculpé señor por mi intrusión, solo creo que es importante que este enterada de cualquier por menor—dijo amablemente George a Terry.

-Bien.. haz lo que quieras... no importa... de todas maneras harás lo que te plazca –Dijo Terry de manera desinteresada, mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en el sillón...

George se acomodo los lentes un poco y miro de vuelta a Candy – Bueno, continuo... Señorita White, usted también debe de saber, que en el testamento del señor Grandchéster, estipula que su mayor deseo es que usted se case con su hijo inmediatamente. Y que sobre ese asunto también su madre estaba enterada. E incluso, que el testamento, tiene su firma de consentimiento.

-¡¿Qué mi madre sabia de esto?!—Grito ofuscada Candy- Ella no me dijo nada de eso, Yo viene, solo porque creí que iba a trabajar, que de esa manera me ayudarían...

Yo .. yo no me puedo casar así—Candy tartamudeo al no saber que hacer - Es un disparate hacerlo ... Solo porque lo diga ese papel...Discúlpenme, pero en verdad Yo no tengo ni las mas mínimas intenciones de casarme con él!... –Grito luego de señalarle nuevamente..-

-Señorita White, no puede en realidad decir eso. –Comento George, quien le miraba un poco curioso, ante la forma de implícita de rechazo con su patrón – Las deuda de los honorarios del hospital y medicinas, la matricula de su escuela además de el alquiler de donde usted estaba viviendo, todos esos gastos han sido solventados por el joven Grandchéster desde hace 2 años..

-¡¿Queeeee!? - La cara de Candy se desencajo, poniéndose aun más pálida.

-Todo eso suma - George saco una calculadora y sumo con calma las cantidades estipuladas en una hoja- Todo esto suma la cantidad de 10 millones de libras... un poco mas, un poco menos... Eso sin contar los intereses, que esta suma ha generado...

\- Candy se desplomo en el sillón, como si su alma le hubiera abandonado..-

-Claro está, que su madre estaba enterada de todo esto, de los gastos corrientes que el joven Grandchéster solventaba, y si gusta usted puede ver el detalle de su firma de conocimiento de tales hechos, aquí en el testamento.

-No! No puedes ser... cierto... mas de Diez millones de libras... –Repitió Candy casi sin fuerzas - Eso es lo que tengo de deuda..

\- En resumen – La voz tranquila de Terry se escucho, envolviendo el sonido en aquel lugar- Debes de hacer lo que yo te diga y aunque no lo quieras, Candice.. Tu eres mía.. - Comento Terry socarronamente, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, al verla palidecer..

 ** _-¿Debo hacer todo lo que él me diga?-_**

Repitió Candy mentalmente mientras sentía que sus piernas temblaban por todo lo que había escuchado. –Pe.. Pero porque, debes de hacerlo? Incluso si tu padre lo quiso así, ¡¿A ti no te importa el que tengas que casarte conmigo?! Con una completa extraña... es más, yo creo que ni siquiera te gusto...

Encogiéndose de hombros, Terry contesto indiferente... - En realidad, eso no me interesa, con que no me molestes-

-¡¿Pero porque?! - Comento Candy totalmente afectada- ¿Acaso no tienes sueños o esperanzas del matrimonio?...! De cultivar lentamente ese sentimiento de amor, con la persona que estés realmente enamorado... - Dijo la rubia que apenas se había sentado, levantándose de golpe, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de manera nerviosa.-

-Umm! Nop... no es algo relevante – Dijo Terry casual-

\- No tienes ilusiones de tener hijos con esa persona especial a la que amas...

-Tan rápido quieres tener hijos, eso si me toma por sorpresa?—Contesto Terry un poco alarmado.

-No! No es eso a lo que me refiero... – Grito ella casi llegando a las lagrimas- Eres muy cruel, para mi casarme así tan de repente... eso no me ayuda... Yo.. yo .. Tan solo tengo 17 años ... No he tenido un novio nunca, y ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso... –Termino por decir mientras se tornaba mas pálida de lo normal—

Con una sonrisa ladeada, Terry la miro de manera divertida..

-Ah! Ahora entiendo que es eso lo que en realidad te preocupa, el que no hayas tenido la experiencia de tener tu primer beso. Bueno, eso no es un gran problema del que no podamos resolver..

-No es lo que tú piensas! - Candy iba a refutarle con algo, cuando él la jalo hacia él, tomando de manera inesperada sus labios...

Por unos momentos, ella quedo anonadada, mientras s sentía el sabor de sus labios en los de ella, ante la cálida intrusión de su lengua en su cavidad.. Cuando fue nuevamente consciente de lo que estaba aconteciendo, ella trato de alejarse, pero Terry la aferro más a su cuerpo, cayendo juntos al gran sillón..

Cuando termino de besarla, con una sonrisa ladina le pregunto..

-¿Cómo estuvo? Ahora estas satisfecha? - pregunto socarronamente, mirándole curioso.. - Aunque debo decirte cariño debemos moderarnos de ahora en adelante pecosa.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Candy comenzaba a golpearlo en el pecho, mientras trataba de no llorar...

-Tonto! Ese era mi primer beso! Yo quería que fuera especial

-Feh! Pero qué carácter ... Solo he hecho lo que tu pedías, dijiste que no te podías casar conmigo, porque no habías tenido tu primer beso..

-No es eso..!

-Si ese es el caso.. –Dijo sonriente George - Ahora su matrimonio es oficial..

-Pero que tonterías dice!... –Grito Candy, al momento que George, saco una almohadilla con tinta , la cual paso rápidamente por el dedo de ella, para después presionarlo en una hoja que traía desde varios momentos atrás...- ¿Qué es eso? ..

\- Ah! Esto, no le tome importancia, es solo su certificado matrimonial, desde este momento están oficialmente casados.

Como si su cara, se hubiera convertido en la de la pintura "el grito" .. Candy no podía creer, en como esos dos ladinos, la habían engañado para hacerla participe de esa estupidez..

-La academia de St. Pauls, a la que asistes por deseos de tu madre, tiene una de las matriculas más caras, pero gracias al joven Grandchéster, puedes seguir estudiando ahí...¿No es genial? Tu madre debe de estar muy contenta desde el mas allá.. o dime si quieres anular este papel, y hacer entristecer a tu madre, abandonando la escuela y acampando al intemperie en el frio..

-Pero yo...

-Sabia que eras una chica sensata... –George sonrió- En hora buena! Felicidades por su matrimonio Candice.. Al igual que a ti Terry ¡! - Dijo George, quien le tomaba las dos manos y se las agitaba con alegría...

-No.. No puede ser... –Se dijo internamente Candy devastada...

Terry se levanto del gran y cómodo sillón, dirigiéndose a la puerta junto con George..

\- Como tu madre recientemente falleció, no haremos un banquete de bodas, en todo caso, lo planearemos para cuando realicemos nuestra boda por la iglesia. Ya que este asunto esta arreglado, regresare al trabajo. - Terry al estar por pasar la puerta, el volteo a mirarle nuevamente, pero ahora de una manera más seria. - Candice... Como mi nueva esposa, debes de refinarte..

-Eh?.. Refinarme? .. Nueva esposa.. – Cada una de sus palabras le caía como un balde de agua fría...- A que te refieres a refinarme? ...

-No se preocupe señor Grandchéster, nosotras nos encargaremos de perfeccionarla, desde la punta de sus dedos, hasta la punta de sus cabellos...

-Se los encargo chicas...

-Claro, confié en nosotros.. -Gritaron todas las sirvientas ahí reunidas al unisonó.

Pero en qué momento, se habían reunido todas las sirvientas ahí... porque ella no se había dado cuenta... Se había casado... ella se había casado... aun aturdida ella quiso articular alguna palabra...

-Pero .. – Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!- Candy grito cuando todas ellas se juntaron y la llevaron sin su consentimiento al cuarto de baño..

Avanzando por el pasillo, Terry escucho un poco divertido el cómo su esposa, había gritado. Metiendo la mano a su bolsillo, saco el paquete de cigarrillos, del cual saco uno y lo encendió.

\- A partir de ahora, puedo jugar con su vida, como dicté mi corazón.- Dijo para si después de haber exhalado una buena bocanada de humo... -No sabes, cuanto he esperado por esto George...

\- Espero verlo, no sabe con cuanta impaciencia señor..

...

...

En el cuarto de baño ...

Todas las sirvientas, estaban en pie de guerra tratando de ayudar a su nueva señora... Mas Candy, se había amotinado detrás de un vestidor, mientras se aferraba fuertemente a su ropa, esperando en que salieran todas del cuarto de baño, para poder asearse sola...

-No es necesario que hagan esto chicas, yo puedo bañarme sin ayuda..

-El señor Grandchéster, dio instrucciones de que la perfeccionemos, para el...

.-Si pero ...- contesto de manera nerviosa Candy... – No es necesario que lleguemos a estos extremos... después de bañarme, me dejare hacer lo que ustedes quieran, solo denme un poco de privacidad..

\- No.. no podemos desobedecer órdenes.. Mucho menos las del señor Grandchéster... Discúlpenos señora..- habiendo dicho eso, un par de sirvientas se fueron encima de ella, y le sacaron la ropa llevándola a la gran tina de baño..

Una le preparo una mascarilla y le puso rodajas de pepino en los ojos, mientras otra lavaba a conciencia su cabello... y otra tallaba con mucho cuidado su espalda.

Dejando un poco aturdida a Candy con tantas manos pasando por su cuerpo...

Después de terminado el baño, la pasaron a una sala, en donde le untaron varias cremas en todo el cuerpo mientras le daban un poco de masaje..

...

-" _Como sucedió esto.. Como es que termine casada con alguien tan poderoso cuando apenas lo vi por primera vez"_

 _..._

Con mucha calma buscaron a su gusto, uno de los vestidos que un poco antes el señor de la casa había mandado a comprar. Uno blanco que le remarcaba su fina cintura y el busto de manera grácil. Le arreglaron las uñas y peinaron con mucho cuidado su cabello, dejando bien definidas cada una de sus ondas. Maquillaron sutilmente su rostro, quedando asombradas al mirar el matiz que habían tomado sus hermosos ojos verdes.

 _(Cremas y cosméticos, todos patrocinados por Givanchi).. xD_

-Estamos sorprendidas.. no pensábamos que el joven Terrence se casara tan de repente... –Dijo una de las sirvientas cuando peinaba sus cabellos- el joven Grandchéster, siempre anda con ese look, tan imponente, que no nos extrañaría que fuera muy popular con las mujeres... pero, aparentemente, nunca ha tomado en serio a ninguna mujer...

-Cállense... no aturdan a la joven señora.. Podrían decir algo de lo que se puedan arrepentir... –Dijo una sirvienta que se veía ya un poco mayor...

-Lo siento señora, lo que pasa es que estamos un poco celosas de que usted es amada por ese hermoso hombre... en todo caso, la envidiamos, pero no haremos nada que la haga sentir mal... Puede confiar en nosotras, nosotras la cuidaremos...

...

...

 _Incluso aunque digan que están celosas.. Ellas me miran amablemente..._

 _..._

 _No es como si él me amase..._

 _Solo es, que las cosas se dieron así..._

 _Tanto..._

 _Que aun sigo ..._

 _Un poco confundida..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _-Luce hermosa... –dijo otra sirvienta orgullosa de su trabajo... al ponerle un col dije, con diamantes en el cuello..._

-Esto es... – Se sintió un poco mareada al mirar la joya- ¿son diamantes? Pero esto es muy caro! -

-Si... son diamantes señora, pero no debe de preocuparse por eso, en todo caso eso es secundario...

Corriendo, llego otra sirvienta... - Su chef personal, me ha mandado a preguntar qué es lo que desea para su cena.. además de que el señor Grandchéster ha llamado, pidiendo de que no lo espere para cenar, que llegara un poco más tarde a su habitación... , -

-Lo que sea está bien... –Dijo segura de no conocer, ningún platillo refinado que solicitarle al chef. Mientras no sabía si se alegraba o si le entristecía, el hecho de que Terry no la acompañaría a cenar ...

Poco después, las sirvientas le invitaron a pasar al comedor, en donde el chef, gustoso servía uno a uno sus platillos. Todos ellos, exquisitos al nivel de un gran banquete para un rey o un sultán. Mas, se sentía un poco tonta, al no poder entender del todo lo que decía el chef, ya que este hablaba en francés.

Cuando termino de cenar, y pudo visitar por primera vez la habitación que ocuparía, las piernas de ella temblaron un poco al igual que palideció, al notar el hermoso decorado que habían impuesto en ella.

 _-Era el escenario ideal para unos recién casados-_

La cama era hermosa, con un dosel de telas vaporosas en blanco inmaculado, al igual que el gran edredón que era realzado en belleza con un gran ramo de rosas rojas en el centro la cama, había pétalos blancos y rojos dispersados por todo el lugar.. una botella de champagne que descansaba en una hilera plateada , un par de copas y un cuenco con fresas cubiertas de chocolate.

El aroma de las rosas impregnaba el ambiente, y al pensar en lo que podían hacer dos personas que realmente se amaran, en esa cama, ella se sonrojo..

-Plumas finas, hacen pájaros finos.. verdad - Le dijo Terry a Candy cerca al oído con una voz tan suave al ver el resultado del arduo trabajo de su personal.

No es que Candice, haya sido fea ante su vista, al verla arreglada de aquella manera, algo en él se tambaleo..

-Te sientes un poco más sexy ahora, mi pequeña pecosa? ... -susurro Terry a su oido- No era lo que en realidad esperaba, pero debo decir, que me gusta esta ropa en ti...

El sonido del latir de su corazón, lo oía fuertemente en sus oídos. Al igual que sentía que toda su cara estaba de color carmín...

-Re.. re.. Regresaste... – Dijo ella tartamudeando por lo que claramente sabia estaba por ocurrir... ella volteo a mirarlo, y noto que ya no traía su saco sastre puesto, y estaba por deshacer el nudo de su corbata, mientras le miraba de manera seductora...

La corbata se deslizo por sus manos cayendo al suelo seguidamente. Entonces el desabotono algunos de los botones de su camisa.

Candy estaba paralizada. No podía negar que su marido, era en verdad alguien muy deseable. Más no podía articular ni una palabra, sobre su sentir...

Los brazos de Terry bajaron por sus piernas y la afianzo firmemente a su cuerpo, llevándole en brazos hacia la cama..

Fue entonces cuando Candy salió de su aturdimiento comenzando a empujarlo, alejándole de ella..

-Espera un momento.. Este..Yo... No estoy preparada mentalmente para esto... por favor.. No lo hagas de esta manera.. - Candy le decía vehementemente a Terry, mientras se removía entre sus brazos...

Sintió el mullido encaje del edredón en su espalda, mientras Terry la aprisionaba con el peso de su cuerpo.

-¿Crees que me detendré? Nosotros somos una pareja de recién casados.. Es natural que yo haga esto contigo... –susurro con voz modulada a su oído para después besarle lentamente el cuello, mientras una sonrisa se curvaba en sus labios-

-Por favor espera!. Aléjate de mí.. . Hacer este tipo de cosas, no esta bien .. aunque estemos casados.. .- Chillo Candy...

-Vamos pecosa... rechazame más, de esa forma es más divertido. Va mas con tu vestimenta.. es tan agradable - Dijo el castaño en un tono un poco ronco, mientras deslizaba un poco más abajo el tirante de su vestido y besaba su hombro...

-Para!... - Candy se removió y pudo alejarlo un poco mas...- No me hagas esto, sin que estés consiente de tus sentimientos... por favor.. No lo hagas así, no me hagas esto, aun sin conocerme, sin que me des la oportunidad de que puedas amarme..

Sin querer... Terry desvió por un momento la mirada de ella, al notar la sinceridad de sus palabras. Eso era algo que no había contemplado, en sus planes. Sus ojos de Candy resplandecían, trasparentes, dejándole por un momento anonadado

-Antes de que mi padre muriera en un accidente, -dijo Candy en un tono apresurado- Mi madre y él se veían realmente felices. Ellos aprendieron a como amarse, y cuidarse mutuamente... Terrence... esto no tiene importancia... si no nos amamos , Yo se que tu no me amas...

Terry que había desviado la vista, volvió a mirarle nuevamente...

-Te amo!.. –Pronuncio Terry casi sin esperar, mientras su voz se volvía un poco mas temblorosa...

-¿Qué?... –Candy le miro asombrada, de que el dijera sin más esas palabras.

-Te amo! .. Yo he estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo. Es por eso que quiero hacerte mía, porque siempre te he amado...—Susurro Terry en tono vehemente, mientras la encerraba nuevamente contra su cuerpo, y buscaba sus labios, para volver a besarla.

-Espera un poco.. Que estás haciendo... por favor... – Candy, se giro quedando de espaldas, aprovechado esto Terry para besarle los hombros.

\- Vamos, no... no huyas de mi... mírame, dime que serás mía Candice...

El calor del pecho de Terry, además de los besos que iba desperdigando por sus hombros cuando el encierro su mano con la suya, hizo que un sonido extraño saliera de su boca, haciéndole estremecer.. .

Sintiendo como todo el calor de su cuerpo subía por su rostro, ella busco la manera de cómo encarar, las palabras que Terry había dicho..

-De verdad, tú me conocías antes?.. Por favor dime Terrence... tu deberás me amas?...

Ante la mirada transparente de ella, por un momento el dudo.

Abandonando la cama Terry le miro despectivamente..

-Te lo has tomado en serio?—Sonriendo cínicamente mientras arreglaba un poco su camisa—Debo aceptar que en verdad, fue un poco divertido jugar contigo. Ahora me doy cuenta que todas las chicas, siempre son así... Todas caen tan fácil y rápidamente como tu...

Candy estaba temblando... –Disculpa-

-Veras Candice, es estúpido creer en el amor. Te has dado cuenta, que solo vasto con decir una mentira, para que tu poco a poco accedieras a mis deseos.

-Pero.. ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué mentir de esa forma?...

-Es fácil adivinarlo esposa mía, lo hice porque te detesto...—Dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta- Mas, ante los ojos de los demás, no deberás preocuparte, porque siempre serás mi amada esposa...

Que pases buena noche, cariño... –Termino por decir, antes de salir de aquella habitación..

Sentada en la cama, Candy seguía temblando. Tenía una rara mezcla de sentimientos... estaba tan enojada, con ella misma por haber caído en el engaño de su ahora marido.

-"No voy a llorar, por un hombre tan horrible como este" –Limpiaba rápidamente las lagrimas que amenazaban por desbordarse- " Definitivamente, no llorare"...

 _Mamá, Porque deseabas que me casara con un hombre así ..._

 _¿Es porque tenias problemas financieros?... por eso tú querías..._

 _..._

–Otra lagrima se escapo de sus ojos... - No.. No llores estúpida Candy... Nada cambiara, si solo te pones a llorar...

...

Al día siguiente...

...

Era aun muy temprano por la mañana, cuando él se disponía a salir de su casa. Ajusto el reloj, en su muñeca, mientras comprobaba la hora que este marcaba, cuando varias de las sirvientas llegaron corriendo a él.

-Señor Grandchéster.. señor Grandchéster!

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo?-Contesto un poco alterado Terry ante la interrupción..

-Señor Grandchéster, es su esposa—Decía una de ellas de manera nerviosa- En verdad nosotras quisimos detenerla, pero ella no entiende de razones...

Al pensar lo peor, Terry dejo caer el fino portafolio mientras corría por el interior de su casa buscando a su esposa... Cuando llego al comedor principal, miro a Candy vestida con un delantal, mientras acomodaba lo mejor posible los alimentos que había preparado en la mesa.

-¿Qué es esto?... –Pregunto Terry de manera retadora a su esposa...

Un poco ofendida, Candy le respondió- ¿Cómo que, que es esto? Es obvio que es el desayuno.. ¿Qué, no te piensas sentar?..

-Hace años que no desayuno esposa mía.. Así que no hace falta, que...

-Eso fue lo que escuche antes, me dijeron que llevas años solo tomando un poco de café. Acaso no te das cuenta que si no desayunas adecuadamente, no tendrás energía para realizar tu trabajo.

-Bueno.. Eso...

-Vamos, siéntate ya... A mí también se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela. –Dijo de manera enérgica Candy, mientras comenzaba a servir la comida.

No supo el porqué, pero accedió a sentarse y espero a que le sirviera, como un niño regañado. - Un poco alejados, el personal de Terry miraba de manera nerviosa la escena-

-Que es lo que planeas Candice? Estas tan enojada por lo que paso ayer y piensas desquitarte, haciendo que coma de tu comida.

-No, no es eso... Aunque... Si estoy molesta por lo de ayer, pero, me di cuenta que no sirve de nada que permanezca de esa manera.

-Terrence.. Tú has decidido que nos casáramos, y hoy yo he decidido en trabajar para llevarnos bien.. Así que... –Su tono de voz se torno un poco más suave- Así, que toma.. ella le tendió un plato con fruta picada y un poco de miel .—Tenemos que aprender a llevarnos bien, y como tu esposa, quiero ... no.. es mas yo te exijo que a diario desayunes conmigo.

Aun un poco dudoso, tomo el plato que ella le tendía.. –Tiene como 5 años que no desayuno .. –Comento Terry derrotado...

-Como puede ser posible eso, tu eres el presidente de Givanchi, tienes que comer más para que puedas estar al 100% en tu trabajo.

Tomando un bocado de la fruta que ella le dio, Terry acoto – Mmmm! Que se le puede hacer, de todas maneras, en algo debe de cambiar mi rutina, ahora que estoy casado...

Candy le miro como se llevaba la fruta a la boca, mientras parecía relajarse un poco su marido... -¡¿Esta bueno?! No tiene demasiada miel...

-Huh? .. No está del todo mal... –Contesto despreocupado, a lo que ella sonrió..

-También prepare unos Hot cakes, además de jugo de naranja...

-Bien... –Dijo secamente el castaño-

-O será que prefieres las cosas picantes o saladas?..

-Yo no como picante... –Contrarrestó..

-Que, acaso eres un niño?

-Candice! Cállate... no lo arruines...

...

 _..._

 _Mamá..._

 _Como vez, estoy tratando de llevarme bien con este chico que ahora es mi marido.._

 _Estoy segura que el padre de él, debió ser un buen hombre... por ello me pediste venir aquí..._

 _Me esforzare mucho, para ser lo que él necesita.._

 _..._

 _Al principio pensé, que sería horrible .._

 _Pero ... si me quedo con el.._

 _Tal vez.._

 _Tal vez..._

 _Sea capaz de encontrar,_

 _cosas agradables en el..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Y así comienza mi vida, como esposa a los 17 años, llena de altibajos .._

 _..._

 _..._

-Continuara...

...

...

Sakurai-Alighieri...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola que tal chicas, que tal les pinta su viernes... XD El mio muy bueno.. pude ver las pelis de InuYasha en Netflix y es tan genial... xD

Pasando a otra cosa, les traigo continuación. Es una gran alegría que les vaya agradando la historia, que como les dije en el cap. anterior sera corta.. xD Y mas relajada a las anteriores, Mas, no se espanten, después de terminar esta vienen otras 2 en las cuales ya estoy trabajando.. xD Todas ellas Terryfics... Y espero uno si pueda hacer varios capítulos, ya que la trama es muy intensa.. No les digo de que se trata, porque aun la estoy puliendo.. solo les digo que en esa nuevo fic, Terry se las vera dificil nuevamente .. xD

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, es grato checar el correo y encontrar sus mensajes y notificaciones de seguimiento e historia favorita.. por ello tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible... xD

Gracias a : Nekito 1, Liz Carter, Betk Grandchester, Skarllet Northman, AmmiiMorrigan, Lady Olga de Grandchester, Amo a Terry, (..xD... Yo tambien), Threylanx Schwarze, Rgrandchester, Lucre Lpez, Flor.g.8402, Darling Eveling, Yamilita. Canul, Jan, Becky70, Maquig, Ely lvarez, Iris Adriana, Cerezza0977, Asasceca, Celia, Litzie y a Anaalondra28.

Espero no olvidar alguno.. xD... Como decia, les agradesco de todo corazon que me regalen un poco de tiempo para leerme... No saben que honor es para mi el leer sus mensajes, y lo mucho que me emocionan.. A todos los que me leen anonimamente, tambien les agradesco, y espero pronto se animen a dejarme un mensajito... xD

Se aceptan, hasta jitomatazos.. xD

Si mas, me despido... Esperando que sigan acompañándome a lo largo de este nuevo sueño...

Con cariño desde México, para todas ustedes...

* * *

 _ **"Herencia de Amor... No me hagas quererte asi..."**_

 _ **-Capitulo 2-**_

 _ **¿Luna de miel?**_

* * *

...

...

Había pasado ya una semana desde que ellos se habían casado.

A regañadientes, Terry se quedaba a desayunar con ella, compartiendo pequeñas platicas en las que trataba siempre de ser grosero, o cortante. Mas, siempre al finalizar el desayuno y de hacer refunfuñar a Candy, salía de la casa con una tenue sonrisa en la cara, la cual siempre quería ocultar.

El personal, que para él trabajaba notaron rápidamente su cambio, ya que el joven heredero de los Grandchéster, parecía mucho más animado desde que su esposa había llegado. Sabían que estaban ocupando habitaciones diferentes, pero ante tales cambios que eran muy notorios para ellos, Inclusive, se atrevieron a hacer apuestas sobre cuando terminarían por consumar su matrimonio.

El primer fin de semana, Terry estaba agotado, tenía que preparar la nueva temporada con meses de antelación , el trabajo en la publicidad en la nueva gama de maquillaje Givanchi, lo estaba absorbiendo mucho. Las fotos de modelos y los scrip de los nuevos anuncios de la publicidad que sería lanzada, le tenían de un humor fatal.

Esos días, en los cuales el no salió de la casa, Candy trato, de hacer olvidar un poco el trabajo, mas el comportamiento de él se lo ponía muy difícil. Después de varias discusiones que tuvieron esos días, ella se dio por vencida.

El ambiente de aquella casa le estaba sofocando, así que para no volver a pelear o a molestar a Terry, decidió encerrarse en su habitación.

La tarde del domingo era demasiado cálida, y frente a su ventana, daba la vista de un gran árbol. Después de haberlo admirado tendida en la cama por largo tiempo, picada por la curiosidad, salió al balcón y miro que tan alejado estaba aquel roble, que tenia frondosas ramas llenas de follaje.

Se le vino a la mente, los días en los que su madre corría despavorida buscando a su padre , cuando notaba que ella estaba en la copa del árbol que estaba cercano a su casa. En aquellos días, ella había sido tan feliz, y sin querer ella comenzó a llorar.

El viento soplo y el follaje de aquel árbol llamo su atención nuevamente, ante los claro-oscuros que se reflejaban jugando en el entorno, y que le hacían rememorar aquellos días. Sin pensarlo, miro la altura que estaba y lo alejada que estaba la rama más cercana. Subiéndose a la baranda de mármol, decidida a saltar.

Más no tenía contemplado que Terry abriera en ese momento la puerta de su habitación, viéndola de pie encima de la baranda. Su semblante había cambiado en tan solo un instante, en el que corrió lo más rápido que dieron sus piernas, logrando atrapar a Candy, antes de que ella saltara, cayendo Candy encima de él, en el piso del balcón...

-Estas loca? ¡¿Qué carajos pensabas hacer Candice?!... –Soltó Terry todo aturdido, mientras revisaba a detalle con sus manos que ella se encontrara bien—

-Pero!.. –Candy se sobaba el golpe, aun un poco confundida de lo que había pasado, el cuerpo de Terry estaba bajo de ella, dejándola en una posición comprometedora - Terrence! Porque me tiraste de esa manera...Yo...

\- En que carajos estabas pensando... Candice! Estoy de acuerdo que llego a ser insoportable en ciertos momentos, pero no es para que quieras quitarte la vida saltando del balcón...—Dijo Terry que la miraba con un poco de enojo, y preocupación...

-¿Quién dice que quería quitarme la vida?!—Grito ofendía Candy, al pensar que Terry le creía tan miserable y cobarde como para afrontar su vida.-Para tu información, yo solo quería subirme a la rama del roble. –Candy señalo la rama del árbol-

-Da lo mismo, que no te has dado cuenta que está a más de 2 metros de aquí. Y que por muy buena condición que tengas, o lo buena que seas saltando, no ibas a llegar.. Lo que da por resultado, que quedes o medio muerta o colgada de aquella rama.

-Eres un exagerado...

-Y tu una inconsciente!

-Insoportable, niño rico egocéntrico..

\- Y tu una niña mal educada!—Terry arremetió con voz fuerte, moviéndose hacia enfrente para encararla, dándose cuenta de la vulnerable posición en la que se encontraban.

Candy se sonrojo al mirar hacia abajo, notando que estaba sentada encima de él y la falda que traía, toda se había subido dejando ver su ropa interior. Quiso alejarse, pero la fuerte mano de Terry, estaba ahora detrás de su nuca, acercándole a él.

Estaba totalmente aturdida...

Probando nuevamente sus labios, por un momento quiso abandonarse a aquella caricia, mas en el momento que su otra mano de Terry viajaba a través de su pierna, un Clic en su cabeza, hizo que se alejara nuevamente de él.

-Ese es tu castigo, por haberme preocupado pecosa inconsciente...

Candy que se había alejado rápido, le dio la espalda, para que Terry no viera el sonrojo que había provocado en ella... Mas no satisfecho del todo Terry, busco de ponerla aun más nerviosa, por ello se acerco a ella para susurrarle al oído...

-Al menos, ya estas aprendiendo a besar mejor...

Las fuerzas que a Candy se le habían desvanecido, volvieron a ella en un segundo al querer golpearlo. Pero él había sido mucho más rápido, abandonado el lugar.

Esa tarde después de lo ocurrido paso mas tranquila. De alguna manera, Terry había olvidado su mal humor...

...

...

Había iniciado la semana tranquilamente, después de pasar entrada la tarde del domingo compartiendo, el desayuno no había sido tan incomodo como dias anteriores, todo pasaba como si en verdad fueran una pareja, al menos de amigos. Mas después de que se despidieran esa mañana, pasaron 3 días, y él no había vuelto a la casa, no sabia nada referente a su agenda, o si el antes tenia alguna relación, se había dado cuenta de la peor manera que no sabia nada de el. Lo peor de todo es que Terry, ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de hacerle una llamada.

Se encontraba furiosa, por haber creído que él tenía la intención de llevarse bien con ella, y por ser tan tonta al hacer el esfuerzo de ser buena esposa ya que a él no le importaba.

Solo escuchaba a lo lejos, las murmuraciones de los sirvientes de la casa, hablar a sus espaldas. Todos ellos, sentían pena por ella.

Se sentía humillada, ella lo debió haberlo previsto, era obvio que Terry no era el tipo de hombre que se amarraba solo con casarse. Siendo como era físicamente, no era del todo extraño que una de las tantas modelos las cuales tenía que mirar, cayeran rendidas en sus brazos..

Lo había escuchado claramente de las sirvientas, de que Terry faltaba a menudo a su casa, para quedarse en la casa de alguna mujer, pero eso... el que no tuviera respeto por ella.. Simplemente la desquiciaba...

Mal humorada, dejo la casa para dirigirse a la escuela sin siquiera desayunar. Si pudiera, si tan solo lo tuviera enfrente, le daría un golpe tan fuerte para que el muy sinvergüenza, dejara de hacer sus disparates...

-Escuche que es popular pero esto! – Decía fuertemente mientras caminaba por la acera—No puedo creerlo... No puedo creer que este idiota! ... Y yo!... Y yo que pensaba llevarme bien con él !..

-¡¿Sobre qué haces tanto escándalo, tan temprano por la calle?-Oyó la voz seductora en la que tanto había pensado, dejándole por un momento helada...

-Tanto deseas que regrese a casa?.. –Dijo Terry detrás de ella, con una sonrisa cínica- Pero con esa cara tan fea pequeña pecosa, no solo lograras espantarme a mi, sino también a los pocos peatones que te encuentran por la acera.. –Terry comenzó a reír..

-Te..Terrence! ... No yo, no... Era eso...-Contradijo ella

Restándole importancia a el sonrojo en su cara siguió regañándole, tratando de aparentar seriedad

-No te había dicho, que debías de pedirle a el chofer dejarte en la puerta de la escuela. Acaso no entiendes lo peligroso que puede ser que andes sola por la calle...

-Tú! Estúpido idiota! ... todavía de que... –Candy no termino la frase, al notar a una mujer a las espaldas de Terry.

-Así que ella es tu esposa - Dijo la mujer que lo acompañaba de cabellos rubios lisos y ojos azules, que sonreía al verla- En verdad es muy linda...

...

" _¿Quién es esta mujer?"_

 _..._

 _La rubia que le acompañaba a Terry se acerco a ella, para saludarle..._

 _-Hola, mi nombre es Susana y soy la secretaria privada del señor Grandchéster... -La rubia se acerco para supuestamente saludarle con un beso en la mejilla, mas lo único que quería era decirle algo sin que su jefe se enterara- Debo decir que Terry siempre cuida muy, pero muy bien de mi...—Dijo con autosuficiencia, mientras sonreía..._

 _..._

" _¿Qué... Significa eso...?_

 _¿Sera que Terry, ha estado pasado las últimas noches con ella?"_

 _..._

 _\- Susana, puedes irte a casa... Dijo Terry de repente... sacándola de ese trance..._

 _Antes de irse Susana, termino por decir .. - No sé qué hay de bueno, o que haya visto Terry en una niña tonta como tu... - En un tono de por más bajo, que solo Candy escucho...-Solo sé que Terry muy pronto se aburrirá de ti... –Dándole la cara a Terry como si no hubiera pasado nada..._

 _-Bien entonces... Con su permiso señor Grandchéster.. Que tengan un buen día... - Se despido de Terry, mientras andaba moviendo las caderas suntuosamente antes de subirse a un taxi..._

 _Estaba temblando de coraje..._

 _Miro a donde Terry, encontrándose con su sonrisa seductora desfachatada. La ropa de Terry, que siempre lucia pulcra y sin alguna arruga, lucia totalmente desarreglada.._

 _Dio la vuelta furiosa, apretando fuertemente los puños... aparentando como si no le interesara y siguió caminando, no permitiría que él la viera así..._

 _-Candy! .. Espera... donde carajos crees que vas..._

 _-Voy a la escuela.. –Contesto irritada - acaso- lo olvidas?..._

 _-Hay cambio de planes!— Dijo Terry al momento que tomaba su mano-_

-El que tus planes hayan cambiado, no significa que los míos lo hayan hecho... –Grito casi furiosa al querer deshacerse de su agarre, si no seguía caminando alejándose de él, estaba segura que le gritaría cualquier sarta de improperios, y por alguna razón, no quería que Terry tuviera esa imagen de ella.

Mas Terry la jalo más fuerte hacia él, al notar que sería difícil convencerla de que lo acompañara, solo basto una fracción de segundos en que decido alzarla, echándola en su hombro...

-Oye! Que estás haciendo bájame! -Gritaba, mientras forcejeaba.. haciendo voltear a mirar a los transeúntes de la calle..

-Cállate... te dije que había cambio de planes... –Sin hacerle caso y solo sonriendo a las personas que los miraban un poco alarmados, la llevo en dirección de su coche.. -Si que eres una niña demasiado extenuante.. - Le dijo al oído después de haberla colocado en su auto, y abrochado el cinturón de seguridad-Ni intentes quitártelo o salir corriendo del carro, porque si no me veré en la penosa necesidad de castigarte con unas palmadas en tu lindo trasero como la niña mal educada que eres...

-Tengo que ir a la escuela Terry!...

-Después los contacto, no es necesario que te pongas así..

\- Contactarlos?... Pero qué! Porque siempre eres tan ego centrista...

\- Por qué no serlo?, si es que puedo y tengo los medios..

Como si quisiera sacarlo de quicio, Candy se removía de su asiento mirando a todos lados...

-Siempre eres así cuando sales?.. .

-Si, siempre soy así, si no me dicen a donde me llevan!... – Nuevamente se removió en el auto, solo para molestarlo, mirando de vez en cuando por la ventana.

El trafico se hacia mas pesado y el sonido de los aviones se volvía mas estridente... era seguro que se acercaban al aeropuerto - ¿pero qué hacemos aquí? A dónde diablos vamos?, yo tengo que volver a la escuela...

-Ya un poco irritado él le contesto... - Es obvio que a nuestra luna de miel...

-Lu..luna de miel..

Terry estaciono el auto, a las puertas del aeropuerto donde ya algunas personas esperaban por él. Los cuales, de dieron a la tarea de guiarlos por los andenes, hasta llegar a su avión privado. Apenas habían pasado una cuantas horas, y estaban aterrizando en una isla en el pacifico, en donde le dieron la bienvenida.

-En donde estamos? .. Pregunto un poco alarmada Candy, cuando recién habían aterrizado.

-Es la isla privada de la familia Grandchéster..—Contesto Terry casual..

-Is.. isla privada?

...

"pero qué demonios... ¿cómo puede ser posible que tenga una isla privada?

...

-¿Candice... qué te pasa? Estas pálida ¿Te has mareado por el vuelo?... En todo caso, no te preocupes, podremos descansar una semana aquí, antes de volver... ...

...

" _Como puedes decir eso, cuando estuviste 2 noches fuera..._

 _Después de dejarme sola para poder divertirte con tu secretaria..._

 _Y ahora..._

 _Me traes aquí, haciéndome faltar una semana a la escuela_

 _En contra de mis deseos... "_

...

-Candice... no pongas esa cara?... –Comento , un poco divertido de ver sus pucheros-

...

" _En definitiva, no quiero estar cerca de él..."_

...

Ella estaba por dar la vuelta para alejarse de él, y poder vagar por la playa cuando nuevamente afianzo su mano, como si el presintiera sus planes...

-No puedes vagar por ahí sola, puedes perderte. Además de que seria para ti más cómodo si antes de que demos un paseo, te cambias de ropa.

En tu habitación, hay un poco de ropa adecuada para el clima... Vamos linda, ponte algo sexy para mí...

Ella se enfureció, en el momento que él pensó que con llevarla a ese lugar y pedirle que se pusiera linda para él, olvidaría que había faltado a su casa... ¿ pero qué clase de idiota era su marido...? ¿Cómo podría haber faltado... si él fue el que la obligo a casarse...? Soltándose nuevamente de su agarre, hizo como si no le importara el clima, y mucho menos el lugar en donde se encontraban...

-Estoy bien así, como estoy..!

Terry la miro irritado... - ¿Qué? .. Candice, estas diciéndome que usaras esa ropa, por una semana...

-A.. Así es!.. Desde un principio yo no te pedí venir aquí...

 _..._

" _Ni pienses cariño... que seré seducida por ti... "_

 _..._

 _-Bien! Si así es como tú quieres... –Contesto divertido Terry que se encamino a su habitación en donde se puso ropa más cómoda..._

 _Los rayos del sol, eran tan fuertes... y el calor tan sofocante... Bajo la escasa sombra de una sombrilla playera, Candy, quería aguantar el calor estoicamente, tan solo con un vaso de limonada... Mientras tanto Terry descansaba en una cómoda silla reclinable, mientras tomaba una fresca piña colada.._

 _Candy se veía que la estaba pasando mal, mas era tan necia como el... y eso en vez de molestarle a Terry, le divertía.. Estaba sudado a mares, pero no había ni aceptado el quitarse el suéter, que hacia juego con el uniforme.._

 _Aunque era divertido el verla disimular que no tenia calor su esposa, debía de ser consciente que de seguir así, una insolación pudiera presentarse.. y no estaba de humor, para correr con ella en busca de un doctor..._

 _-Deja de fingir Candice.. Es obvio que tienes mucho calor.. –Dijo en tono divertido Terry ..- anda ve y cámbiate, no seas terca.._

 _-Estoy bien... – contesto enseguida.. – Aqui... La sombra está muy fresca..._

 _-Bien .. Como quieras, mona pecosa.. –Dijo Terry como si le restara importancia-_

 _-Como me dijiste?..._

 _-Mona pecas... eso es lo que pareces ahorita, con la cara que traes... -Contesto en tono divertido-_

 _Ella le dio la espalda y lo ignoro.._ Dejando pasar nuevamente otro poco de tiempo...

 _30 minutos pasaron..._

 _-Candice... vete a cambiar... - Mas Candy ya no respondió, y la joven que estaba llevando las bebidas, la ayudo a ir a su habitación..._

 _-Joven Grandchéster!.. Llevare a su esposa a cambiarse..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Llegando a la habitación, la joven que le ayudo a llegar ahí, le ayudaba a deshacerse de la ropa de la escuela.. Cuando giro para mirar bien alrededor, miro asombrada la cantidad de vestidos, trajes de baño, joyas, zapatillas, perfumes y sets de maquillaje, todos cuidadosamente acomodados..._

 _-Pero?.. ¿Qué es todo esto?..._

 _La mujer volteo tranquila a mirarla, mientras seguía buscando el atuendo ideal para ayudarla a vestir..._

 _-Esto... ah!... no es nada, el Joven Grandchéster , nos dio instrucciones de preparar todo tipo de ropa y accesorios para usted..._

 _-¿Incluyendo ropa interior?.. –Pregunto apenada Candy..._

 _..._

" _Acaso ese pervertido sabe que talla soy"_

 _..._

 _-Si claro... incluso nos dio talla de su ropa interior.. –Contesto sonriente la mujer-_

 _Revisando un poco la ropa que habían escogido para ella, tenían toques románticos... con encajes y transparencias... notando además que toda ella, era muy pero muy pequeña... De ocupar eso, no dejaría nada a la imaginación..._

 _-Pero todo aquí, es tan revelador..- Comento Candy, con un gran rubor en la cara..._

 _-No le veo el problema señora Grandchéster... está usted de luna de miel, pienso que estas prendas son perfectas.. Es usted tan afortunada.. El joven señor , se ve que la ama tanto.. Es tan lindo.._

 _-Esta equivocada! El solo se está burlando de mi..!_

 _-También puede ser... – sonrió de nuevo la mujer—El joven a veces es un poco bromista..._

 _..._

" _Conociéndolo.. ¡Solo puede tratarse de eso!.."_

 _..._

-Señora, porque no se prueba este vestido... Tengo entendido que después irán al océano de paseo en un yate..

-Pero...

Ella estaba confundida, porque había tantos detalles para ella, si en un principio le había dicho que la detestaba... entonces recordó las palabras que le había dicho, la primera noche de casados.. .

...

" _Aunque te deteste... delante de la gente, siempre serás mi amada esposa... "_

 _..._

-Señora... se encuentra bien?...-pregunto la mujer, al ver que ella se había quedado muy pensativa, con el vestido en las manos...

-Si.. No se preocupe... estoy bien ... –Contesto ella sin ganas...

Ayudándola a vestirse, se coloco un vestido verde pálido, en una tela un tanto vaporosa que apenas y llegaba a cubrirle un poco las piernas... tomo unas sandalias con tacón y se maquillo un poco para verse más fresca..

-Llegas tarde!.. –Le dijo su marido, al escuchar el sonido de los tacones por los adoquines, sin siquiera ponerle un ojo encima, mientras descansaba en aquella silla reclinable...

-Es tu culpa, solo hay ropa muy reveladora y no podía decidirme...-Contesto en tono molesto Candy..- Es tan vergonzoso...

Abriendo los ojos, Terry se disponía a levantarse cuando la vio de reojo.. Aunque le había tomado por sorpresa, pudo a cabalidad, fingir que no había causado ningún efecto en él.. Mas su corazón, había perdido su ritmo tranquilo...

-Eso es, porque esa ropa es la que me gusta... Luces bien... –Le dijo pasando de un rato, ya después de haber abordado el Yate—

El viento soplaba fuerte y los rayos del sol ya no eran tan fuertes.. La vista de las olas del mar, rompiendo contra la playa de blancas arenas, era algo que quería disfrutar en su compañía...

-Candice.. Ven .. Vayamos a tomar un poco de aire fresco en cubierta...

\- No quiero.. Si quieres ve tú solo... –Contesto indiferente Candy-

\- Ven por favor, quiero mostrarte algo...

-Si quieres ver el océano, entonces velo tu solo... Yo me quedare aquí adentro.

Terry se había molestado. El había tratado de ser paciente, mas no dejaría que le hiciera esa niña un desaire. Camino hasta la mesa en donde Candy reposaba, tomándola de la mano le hizo salir a cubierta...

-Porque estas tan enojada?...-Arremetió contra ella- Dijiste que querías que nos lleváramos bien, por eso te he traído aquí.

Candy forcejeaba, tratando de deshacerse de su agarre... estaba tan molesta.

-¿Cómo quieres que este? Tú fuiste el que no estuvo durante dos noches... -Grito molesta- No entiendo que quieres de mi...yo no soy una mujer tan llamativa como tu secretaria... soy diferente a todas las mujeres que te rodean! ...No sé porque tú...—Las palabras de Susana le llegaron nuevamente—

...

 _\- No sé qué hay de bueno o que haya visto Terry en una niña tonta como tu... –_

 _...Solo sé que Terry muy pronto se aburrirá de ti..._

 _..._

 _-Candy.. Acaso estas celosa?.. – El le miro con un toque de ternura y satisfacción, ya que era algo que no esperaba que ella sintiera... la tomo por la cintura, para acercarla a él y encerrarla en un abrazo..._

 _-No... Yo no!... –Dijo ella tratando de alejarse de él, dando un paso atrás. Mas las fuerza del romper de las olas, hizo que la pequeña embarcación se moviera bruscamente... Al querer alejarse, sin querer cayó por la borda..._

 _-Candyyyyyy...! -Grito él, cuando ella cayo, aventándose enseguida al mar para poder ayudarla..._

 _Los segundos en los que ella caía, los había sentido tan largos... Como si fuera en cámara lenta... mas, en medio de todo el miedo que tenia de ahogarse, lo único que podía recordar.. De lo único que era consiente... era de la cara llena de preocupación de su marido... Terry había saltado enseguida para ayudarle... estaba segura... ya que en medio de toda esa conmoción, ante el sabor y el escozor del agua salada, sus manos la habían afianzado fuertemente... sintiendo el calor del pecho de Terry que abrazaba a su cuerpo..._

 _Después de ello, todo era oscuridad..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Era ya muy entrada la noche cuando ella despertó... había tenido un sueño en donde Terry la abrazaba fuerte, y le miraba de manera cariñosa..._

 _Se levanto desorientada y miraba alrededor del cuarto, recordando así en donde estaba..._

 _Toco su cabeza por un momento, todo estaba tan nebuloso... más como si fuera un flashazo... Lo último que le vino a la mente, era que Terry la aferraba a su cuerpo, cuando aun estaban dentro del agua..._

 _-¡¿Cómo esta?! -Pregunto alarmada, la mujer que le ayudo a cambiarse en la tarde_

 _-Bien... eso creo... ¿Do.. Dónde estoy?.._

 _\- Me alegra que despertara...¿Le duele algo?..._

 _..._

" _Yo... estoy segura que caí al océano".._

 _..._

 _-Cuando el joven Grandchéster la trajo aquí toda empapada, nos alarmamos mucho..._

 _..._

" _Oh, si... Cuando caí al océano.. Terry fue detrás de mí..._

 _..._

" _El.. Me salvo..."_

 _..._

 _Candy volteo a mirar a la mujer alarmada, mientras se deshacía de las sabanas de la cama... para salir a buscarlo..._

 _-¿Dónde está?... Terry! .. Donde esta?..._

 _-El joven Terrence, esta... –Candy, había salido corriendo de la habitación buscando a través de la casa, el lugar en donde su esposo podría estar.. Cuando regreso a la su habitación alarmada, miro hacia a la terraza, encontrándolo acostado cuan largo, dormido en un sillón... Soltando un gran suspiro de alivio... Terry estaba bien..._

 _El había bebido un poco de ron, y fumado unos cuantos cigarrillos.. Lo supo, porque la mesita de servicio aun estaba sin ordenar... No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí esperando, a que despertara ella, antes de que le ganara el cansancio..._

 _-No se preocupe señora, solo está un poco cansado. Estuvo trabajando duro, durante estos días para tener tiempo libre...Es comprensible que se haya quedado dormido ¿No lo cree?... –Dijo la señora que antes la había atendido...- Siéntese y descanse, si le ocurre algo malo a usted, eso sí le molestara a el señor..._

 _Sin saber que sentir, ella fijo la vista en su marido.. Lucia cansado, pero al mirar su semblante, algo en ella se lleno de ternura..._

 _No puede ser, que..._

 _¡¿Entonces, no estuvo donde vive esa mujer...?_

 _¿Desde el principio estuvo forzándose, a trabajar para poder traerme aquí?.._

 _Pero... ¿Por qué?... El no me dijo nada..._

 _Corrió a su cuarto tomando un sabana con ella y lo cubrió con cuidado, para que no se despertara, ya que parecía que estaba disfrutando mucho de su sueño.._

 _-Eres tan difícil de entender! Siempre eres malo conmigo!.. –Decía en murmullos que cualquiera podría notarlos con un poco de molestia- No te entiendo Terry..- Termino por decir en un tono más amable, mientras... acariciaba ligeramente su rostro, admirándole desde el respaldo del sillón..._

 _..._

 _Terry ...Eres un chico cruel.. o en realidad... eres un chico cariñoso..._

 _¿Llegara el día en que te entienda correctamente...?_

 _..._

 _La señora, que estaba atendiéndolos, está por salir de la habitación a ver que la joven rubia estaba recompuesta y mucho más tranquila.. mas antes de hacerlo Candy le pidió un último favor..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _La luz del los tenues rayos del sol, estaban dándole en los ojos.. abrió los ojos y el paisaje de las olas del mar le dieron los buenos días... se había quedado dormido, esperando a que Candy despertara... Se quito la manta que lo cubría, tratando de recordar quien lo había cubierto... mas, al moverse para ir a la ducha... algo en su espalda, llamo la atención... Se molesto un poco al estar buscando el cómo poder quitar, la cinta adhesiva que tenia pegada en ella... Solo un nombre se le vino a la mente... eso debía ser obra de su linda y adorada esposa.. "Candice"..._

 _Entro a la habitación y busco a su esposa, pero ella no estaba... la puerta del baño estaba abierta y por ella se escapaba el sonido del agua que caía salpicando la loza..._

 _-Tomare un largo y refrescante baño.. –decía en voz alta Candy, mientras comprobaba la temperatura del agua en la bañera tipo jacuzzi.._

 _-Te vez bien... - La voz de Terry se escucho en el lugar, haciendo que su corazón, latiera rápidamente..._

 _-Terry! Te has levantado..._

 _-Que es esto? – Terry pego una de las cintas adhesivas en la frente de ella- Tenía muchas, pegadas por toda la espalda.. Dime si no estoy en lo correcto, tú fuiste la que los pegaste mientras yo dormía.. ¡¿Pecosa... En qué diablos estabas pensando?!..._

 _Candy nerviosa removió la cinta adhesiva de su cara.. -Eso fue, porque... Estabas muy cansado y quería que te sintieras mejor hoy por la mañana... Son cintas terapéuticas... que ayudan a disminuir el dolor y el cansancio..._

 _Tu.. tú te forzaste a trabajar más , para poder traerme aquí..._

 _Terry cambio su semblante por un momento... No quería de alguna manera que ella se sintiera en deuda con el.. y que le mirara de esa manera... Ya que sus ojos, estaban comenzando a tener un extraño poder en el.._

 _-Además Terry.. Yo.. Quería agradecerte, por haberme salvado..._

 _Sin ser consciente de que lo hacía.. Terry sonrió... y se acerco a Candy alzándola en sus brazos, llevándola a la bañera.._

 _-¿Quién te dice que estoy cansado pecosa?... –Le dijo al oído, mientras ingresaban juntos a la bañera, mojando su hermoso vestido veraniego—_

 _-Terry!.. Mi ropa.._

 _-Candy... esta noche... deberías de preocúpate de no estar cansada.. - Le dijo en tono ronco, mientras le mordía levemente la oreja.._

 _-Te.. Terry.. – Ella se sonrojo totalmente y el sonría satisfecho, mientras la afianzaba amoldándola a su cuerpo.._

 _\- Te dije que todavía no!.._

 _-No qué pecosa?..._

 _-Terry..!.. xD_

 _..._

 _Después de varios malos entendidos... pudimos pasar una agradable luna de miel.._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 _Continuará..._

 ** _Sakurai-Alighieri..._**

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado su regalo de 10 de mayo, por adelantado!_

 _Chicas.. pasenselo bonito.. nos leemos la próxima semana..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola que tal amigas! Que tal pinta su dia.. xD Espero que muy bien... y si no, tratare de poner mi granito de arena para que olviden el mal rato.._

 _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios de la vez pasada... Y disculpen si no pude subir el capitulo antes, pero como todavía ando escribiendo los capitulo, el trabajo y la escuela de los chicos, luego se me complica un poco el continuar las historias.. xD ... jajajaja .. ademas de que ando escribiendo otras 2 y se de repente se me cuatrapean las ideas.. xD , mas no las olvido y como dije antes, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible..._

 _Gracias..._ Nekito 1, Liz Carter, Betk Grandchester, Skarllet Northman, AmmiiMorrigan, Lady Olga de Grandchester, Amo a Terry, Threylanx Schwarze, Rgrandchester, Lucre Lpez, Flor.g.8402, Darling Eveling, Yamilita. Canul, Jan, Becky70, Maquig, Ely lvarez, Iris Adriana, Cerezza0977, Asasceca, Celia, Litzie, Anaalondra28, Aday, Conny de G, Roesia, Mixie07, Dulce Lu, Jhali Baeza, Guest y a Alessita77.

Cada vez la historia se pone mas peliaguda... así que les dejo con la continuación...

 _Desde México para ustedes con mucho cariño.._

* * *

 ** _"Herencia de amor.. no me hagas quererte así..."_**

 ** _Capitulo 3_**

 ** _-Sentimientos encontrados-_**

* * *

 ** _15 días después..._**

 _La luna de miel, después de todo se había alargado, ya que Terry al final, no quería que regresara inmediatamente a la escuela. No era que pasaran, todo el tiempo juntos, o el se desviviera por su bienestar, mas no podía negar, que en lo que podía, Terry no despegaba a su manera los ojos de ella... estaba tan confundida.. Por su actuar y su carácter tan cambiante.._

 _A veces Terry era atento y educado.. Haciéndola sentir como toda una reina, como si en verdad la quisiera, pero solo pasaba unos cuantos minutos y el volvía a ser molesto, grosero o cortante.._

 _Solo tenía claro ella que todo lo que concernía con respecto a Terry era totalmente un misterio..._

 _¿Qué era lo que buscaba obtener Terry de ella?.._

 _Pero... al pensar en los pocos momentos en que su corazón latía con fuerza, por sus atenciones... sentía, que con aquellos momentos por el momento le bastaban, no se daría por vencida, buscaría la manera de llegar a un acuerdo, en el cual no saliera afectado su corazón. No sabía si estaba en verdad totalmente convencida de seguir con ese matrimonio, ya que cada día que pasaba, la presencia de Terry más le perturbaba..como si algo en el fondo de su corazón, cobrara vida... y ese sentimiento, era aterrador.._

 _..._

 ** _Instituto Sant Paul´s.._**

 _Después de haber presentado su comprobante, sobre las ausencias y de un modesto, pero no por ello insignificante donativo. Las monjas del lugar hicieron caso omiso a sus faltas y su motivo. Y con el antecedente del fallecimiento reciente de su madre, las monjas hicieron gala de su imaginación creando una mentira piadosa, para no comprometer el estado civil de Candy, además de tapar las faltas.. Debían de ser ingeniosas, ante el reto que se les presentaba, tapar el detalle de su reciente cambio de apellido.._

 _-Debido a la reciente situación de la madre de Candy. –Dijo una monja muy seriamente-Ella tuvo que excusarse de la escuela por algunos días. Ella a cambiado de residencia, volviéndose parte de la familia de unos conocidos que han decidido acogerla como si fuera su hija, así que por ese motivo, Candy cambio de Apellido.. Dejando de ser White, pasando a apellidarse Grandchéster._

 _-Grandchéster?.. Wow! Que imponente se oye ese apellido..—Comento una de las compañera del salón.._

– _Sí, mucho... hasta me parece que he oído o visto ese apellido en algún lugar importante..._

 _Dijo otra que escuchaba la conversación.. - Se parece al del director general de la compañía de cosméticos..Givanchi..._

 _\- Sería una locura que Candy fuera parte de esa familia ahora, no lo creen!.. - Dijo otra con voz soñadora..._

 _-Por favor guarden la calma jovencitas... –Decía enérgicamente aquella monja al ver el alboroto que las estudiantes causaban… dejando una pausa ellas-Les pido de favor, que ayuden en lo que más puedan a Candy a ponerse al corriente… Nuevamente los murmullos se oyeron, mas esta vez eran mucho más bajos… Sin tomarle mucha importancia, la monja pidió a Candy tomara su lugar y comenzó a dar la lección…_

 _Cuando las clases terminaron, Annie, la amiga más cercana a Candy se acercó a ella, para preguntarle sobre cómo era aquella familia que tan amablemente la había acogido… Aunque también se le hizo un poco extraño, que siendo ellas amigas, Candy no tuviera la delicadeza de comentárselo desde un principio…_

 _Estaban en un corredor de la escuela, lo mayor alejadas de las mismas compañeras que pudieran escuchar. Annie, sabía que Candy ocultaba algo desde que su madre había muerto, más porque en lugar de parecer triste, ella parecía desorientada… y a veces hasta molesta. No sabía si preguntarle en esos días, si era debido al duelo que vivía por su madre, pero al pasar los días y al verla con el tono de piel más bronceado, y esa cara de despistada, su mente voló rápidamente suponiendo otra cosa…_

 _-Vamos Candy… Suéltalo… que es lo que en verdad ocurre?..._

 _-Candy, le miraba de manera suplicante, dándole a entender que no subiera el tono de voz…- Annie, no sé ni cómo contártelo, todo ha pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera yo misma entiendo todo en realidad…_

 _-tan fácil Candy - dijo firmemente Annie—Inicia desde la última vez que te vi, después de enterrar a tu madre.._

 _Candy dio un fuerte suspiro y comenzó con el relato…_

 _-Bueno creo que paso así… mi madre me dejo una carta antes de morir, en donde me pedía buscar a una persona, la cual me ayudaría en estos tiempos, pero al acudir a donde me dijo, me encontré con el joven heredero, el cual me llevo al interior de la casa… su secretario y abogado, venia de tras de él, le explique de mi madre y de repente, yo tenía una deuda de más de 10 millones de libras… George saco la almohadilla y la paso por mi dedo, justo después de que Terrence me besara..No supe cómo, pero en menos de 15 minutos yo estaba casada…_

 _-Con quien te casaste?.._

 _-Con Terrence Grandchéster, él, es tipo más irritable cabeza dura, que no entiende de razones, que hace lo que prácticamente le pega la gana …_

 _Después de que me engañara y de que pasara una semana, el muy idiota falto a la casa y boom! Después de 2 días llega tan fresco la mañana y me lleva a fuerzas con él para pasar nuestra luna de miel… haciéndome perder por su capricho 15 días en una isla privada.. Annie… entiendes lo que te digo!... entiendes por lo que estoy pasando…_

 _Annie apenas y pudo comprender algunas frases, ya que Candy hablaba demasiado rápido, y no solo eso, hacia caras y manoteaba airadamente…_

 _-Entonces Candy... Te casaste con el presidente de la compañía Givanchi por deseos de tu mama?..._

 _-Shhhh! Annie! No hables tan alto.._

 _\- Entonces..Tú y él?.. Oh Candy! Nunca pensé que te convertirías en mujer antes que yo… Y ahora, si estas embarazada? Esta escuela es muy estricta…_

 _-No ..Como crees Annie! -Dijo Candy negando fuertemente con cara de horror- Yo aún no lo he hecho…_

 _-No lo hicieron cuando se fueron de luna de miel? Entonces todos estos días…_

 _\- No puedo hacerlo… no con el… -Dijo Candy frustrada- Ay! Annie, no estás escuchado lo que te estoy diciendo sobre el… Terrence es tan exasperante! Hace y dice cosas malas, incluso cuando a veces se comporta lindo, pareciera que solo está jugando conmigo.._

 _-Candy… no sé cómo decirlo, pero hablas de él como si te gustara…_

 _-No! De ninguna manera, me puede gustar un hombre tan horrendo como el… -Arremetió Candy enseguida… -es solo…_

… _._

" _No..no puede ser… que me esté enamorando de el"…_

…

 _Candy se quería dar de topes, al darse cuenta que tal vez Annie tenía razón…_

 _-Entonces, Terrence , no te gusta para nada?..._

 _-No lo sé..! Ay! Annie..Soy un desastre… soy tan mala persona… yo que debería estar aun llorándole a mi mama..Pero..el.._

 _-Candy..Tranquilízate… tu mama por algo quería que estuvieras con él..Tal vez ella no quería que estuvieras triste por mucho tiempo.._

 _-Pero… -Candy no termino de decir la frase, cuando un grupo de alumnas corrieron en dirección a las ventanas, al notar que un auto último modelo se estacionaba frente a la escuela…_

 _-Wow! Ya vieron que hermoso auto!... –Dijo una de las compañeras de Candy asombrada…_

 _-¡Habrán venido a recoger a alguien…?.._

 _-Quien? Donde?. otra emocionada- ¿Sera el novio de alguien?.._

 _Annie se acercó y miro por la ventana…_

 _-Mira Candy, es un auto rojo deportivo.. ¡Que cool..!.._

 _Candy se puso pálida y se acercó a mirar por la ventana..._

… _._

" _No!.. No puede ser.." Que haría el aquí?_

… _._

 _No sé por qué siento que he visto ese carro antes…._

 _Terry bajo del auto y se quitó las gafas de sol, el viento meció sus cabellos de manera grácil, haciendo que todas la alumnas del instituto que lo miraban suspiraran. Aflojo un poco la corbata abriendo el saco negro que traía puesto, dejando ver a la perfección la camisa blanca que se ajustaba a su cuerpo… Sin importarle mucho, las reacciones de aquellas chicas, se pasó por la puerta para mirar a detalle la escuela buscándole…_

 _Candy… ella al reconocerlo… palideció…_

...

" _No.. no puede ser!... "_

" _Porque Terrence, vino hasta el colegio"…_

 _..._

 _-Annie, me voy primero… No quiero que me vea…_

 _-Pero?.. El que bajo del auto es? …. Que vas a hacer Candy!..._

 _Candy corrió a su salón y tomo su mochila para salir corriendo de ahí… Su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápidamente que no sabía si este pudiera escapar de su cuerpo. Estaba por cruzar la puerta cuando él estaba volteando a otro lado, cuando la mano de él jalo fuertemente la mochila…_

 _-¿Dónde crees que vas Candice?.._

 _-Te.. Terrence, estas aquí?..._

 _-No te hagas la que no me había visto, porque perfectamente sabes que no es verdad… Candice ¿Se puedes saber, porque carajos no me contestas el móvil?.._

 _-Oh, el móvil—Candy saco el celular del bolso de la falda del uniforme- Yo, no me di cuenta que me habías llamado.. –Yo, aun no sé cómo ocuparlo a la perfección.._

 _-Feh!... –Terry se echó, algunos de sus cabellos, que le cubrían la frente hacia atrás- Te di el celular, para saber en dónde carajos estas, si no contestas no tiene mucho caso… pero en fin, de eso hablaremos más tarde…_

 _-A todo esto, si es porque no te conteste el celular, es un poco exagerado que dejes tu trabajo para venir hasta la escuela…-arremetió Candy- Si, nos ven las monjas… ellas.._

 _\- Candice.. Yo soy el que decide si es exagerado o no.. – Le dijo Terry a Candy con un suave y modulado, que hizo que ella se pusiera toda roja…_

 _-Ya viste que estoy bien..ya puedes regresar al trabajo… -Le dijo ella enojada… mientras él se veía que no le estaba escuchado, ya que Terry solo la miraba y sonreía de una manera cínica.._

 _-Quien dice que solo vine a eso..Cariño… - Le dijo en tono socarrón, antes de echarla al hombro y salir de la escuela.._

 _-Maldición Terrence! Todos están mirando… si las monjas se dan cuenta de esto podrían expulsarme… ¡Y eso es malo y lo sabes!_

 _-Ya sabes que no debes de preocuparte por eso… - Contesto tranquilamente el, acomodándola en su auto, mientras todas las alumnas los miraban sorprendidas.._

 _-Espera … A dónde vamos.._

 _-No necesitas saberlo…_

 _\- Siempre haces lo que quieres..Eres tan irritante! -Termino por decir Candy…_

 _..._

 ** _En la escuela…_**

 _..._

 _Annie que miro la escena desde la ventana acoto.._

 _-No puede ser... Entonces ese es el esposo de Candy… Wow! Él es tan guapo!.._

… _.._

… _._

 _En el auto, Candy estaba furiosa, ya que después de haber hecho la escena en la escuela Terry, había permanecido totalmente en silencio en el trascurso del camino…_

 _..._

 _"Siempre se sale con la suya…_

 _"Terry el muy cara dura, siempre hace lo que le viene en gana…"_

 _..._

 _¿A dónde nos dirigiremos esta vez…_

 _Miro por la ventana resignada a esperar que era lo que su marido tenía preparado... Se estaban alejando de el área conurbada de la ciudad, y el paisaje a las afueras de Londres, evocaba a su imaginación uno de tantos cuentos de hadas que había escuchado en su niñez..._

 _-Llegamos!... –Dijo de repente Terry cerca de aparcar el carro en una zona residencial, a las cercanías del rio Avón.._

 _Candy admiro desde el interior del auto el gran portal, con la insigne Grandchéster. Mientras automáticamente se abría el gran portal, dando acceso al auto..._

 _-¿Qué... es este lugar?.. Po.. Porque estamos aquí.. Terrence?... –pregunto Candy dudosa…_

 _-Es la casa de mi Tío, Ian Grandchéster... El es hermano de mi padre, y al parecer está un poco molesto porque no avisamos sobre nuestro casamiento.. –Dijo Terry en un tono casual- En todo caso, solo será una visita corta... y solo por negocios..._

 _-Pero... está bien que yo esté aquí..? El que los salude con estas ropas.. no será ofensivo para ellos..._

 _-Si quieres cambiarte, le pediré a una de mis primas que te presten uno de los tantos vestidos que solo tienen empolvándose en el armario..._

 _Candy respondió de inmediato—Ni pensarlo!... Como puedes pensar que haría tal cosa..._

 _-En fin... Ese atuendo está bien, solo compórtate a la altura...—Diciendo esto, Terry bajo del auto, para después ayudarle a ella a descender por el..._

 _La puerta de aquella gran mansión y por ella, los sirvientes les guiaron hasta donde se encontraba sus tíos... quienes los recibieron no muy alegremente..._

 _-Llegas tarde Terrence... sabias perfectamente que tenemos asuntos que atender...—Dándole una mirada reprobatoria, a su sobrino para luego enfocarse en Candy de manera hosca , Ian Grandchéster espero que alguno de ellos hablara..._

 _-No era mi intensión llegar tarde.. -dijo con desenfado Terry..—Tia Emilia, -Terry dejo de lado a su tío y se enfoco en ella- Quiero presentarle a mi esposa..._

 _Candy estaba paralizada, por la mirada que le propino aquel hombre de aproximados 50 años... Era obvio que no le caía en gracia que ella estuviera en su casa.._

 _Después de escuchar, las breves palabras de Terry, Reacciono y se presento ella misma.. – Mi nombre es Candice, es un gusto poder conocerlos... -El tío de Terry, le dio la espalda, dejándole la mano estirada, la cual rápidamente bajo.. Emilia, solo le miro de manera un poco despectiva avanzando en su dirección.. – Estamos, por tomar un poco de té, acompáñanos... –Termino por decir, como si no tuviera otra elección..._

 _-Terrence, deja de perder el tiempo, hay asuntos que atender.. – Dijo Ian, que había dejado en fracción de segundos el lugar... No sin antes de haber lanzado una última mirada a Candy... Sin decir nada Terry se alejo siguiendo a Ian, con una cara de pocos amigos, dejando a Candy con su tia..._

 _-Así que te llamas Candice... –Dijo la señora de la casa- quiero hacerte un par de preguntas, espero no te incomode esto, mientras tomamos un poco de té..._

 _-De manera tímida ella contesto—No, no hay problema.._

 _-Bien, vamos... -Termino por decir de manera seria aquella mujer que presentaba ya algunos años, la severidad y la seriedad que marcaba su cara, era algo que le daba un poco de escalofríos-_

 _Al llegar al salón, en donde antes la señora Emilia, estaba compartiendo el té con sus sobrinos e hijos, un gran silencio se hizo cuando la vieron entrar..._

 _-Ella es Candice, es la reciente esposa de Terry.._

 _No con muy buenas caras, se presentaron los que acompañaban tomando el té, con la señora de la casa..._

 _-Mi nombre es Sahara, Tía de Terrence y ella es mi hija Elisa... –Dijo una pelirroja, que apenas levanto un poco la vista para verle..._

 _-Yo soy Daniel.. –Dijo un joven moreno de manera cortante... -_

 _-Y yo soy Archie, - comento otro joven poniéndose de pie, mostrando su semblante molesto..._

 _-Mucho gusto de conocerlos.. –Dijo Candy de manera educada, aguantándose los nervios que le infundían las caras de pocos amigos que tenían, los familiares de Terry..._

...

" _Eso de ser mal humorados, parece que les viene de familia"_

" _Mas, aun ¿Por qué ellos se encuentran aquí?.. Sabían que vendría... "_

 _..._

 _-Esto me parece injusto Tía Emilia, - irrumpió la fuerte voz de Archie- Nosotros no tenemos porque tratar con la zorra con la que se está acostando Terry..._

 _-Que tengamos que tratar con ella, con este tipo de chica sucia... solo por lo que dice ese estúpido testamento... –Remato Sahara, con un toque sardónico, mientras le miraba como si fuera una cosa inferior... – Susana, encajaría mucho mejor con Terry y nuestro linaje.. Ella luce tan refinada... que es una ofensa el solo ver a esta mocosa.._

 _-De seguro, Terry estuvo renuente también a este matrimonio – Dijo de manera despectiva Daniel, mientras le miraba de arriba abajo - ¿Verdad?.. De no ser así, no te hubiera traído vestida con esas ropas a conocer a su familia..._

 _Candy temblaba ante la mescla rara que sentía entre de miedo, dolor y coraje .._

 _\- - De cómo yo lo veo, solo es un pequeño sacrificio de mi primo.. -Dijo Archie, encogiéndose en hombros-_

 _-Debes de tener presente, que aunque ahora formes parte de esta familia, no eres para nada querida..._

 _"Pero, qué le pasa a estas personas".._

 _-Por favor, todos relájense –Dijo Emilia, como si no hubiera escuchado cada uno de los mordaces comentarios de su familia... - Vamos Candice, toma asiento.._

 _Aunque estaba temblando, Candy tomo el lugar que le habían asignado, de manera calmada tratando de ocultar con una sonrisa tenue, lo mal que se la estaba pasando..._

...

" _Nunca perderé... y menos frente este tipo de personas.."_

 _..._

 _-Gracias por invitarme a tomar el té con ustedes.. – Cometo Candy para tratar de aligerar el momento, restándole importancia las malas caras que aquellos seres tenían con ella.._

 _La sirvienta llego con un servicio nuevo de té, y lo dejo en la mesa en donde se encontraban, saliendo seguidamente..._

 _-Por favor querida... Ayúdame a servir el té.. –Dijo Emilia a Candy... que se levanto enseguida para acatar la orden... - La porcelana que está en nuestra mesa, data de los 1800, y ha pasado de generación en generación, mostrando así la magnificencia de esta gran familia de renombre..._

 _Le temblaron un poco más las manos... al sentir el peso de aquellas palabras.._

...

" _Que se supone deba de decir".._

" _Todos ellos me están mirando tan fijamente... "_

 _..._

 _-Es una bella porcelana.. dijo al final, tratando de respirar y no notarse tan nerviosa.._

 _-Sabias y medidas palabras, las que has dicho Candice.. Se nota que no eres tan tonta como la persona, de la cual desciendes..—Dijo Emilia, mientras tomaba la taza y tomaba un pequeño sorbo de té... - Hay alguna cosa, que puedas contarnos, sobre tu infancia... alguna lección que "tu madre", haya dejado en ti..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _ **En la biblioteca..** _

_**...**_

 _Ian tiraba la ceniza que tenía en su pipa, para volver a llenarla de tabaco.. Miraba fijamente a Terry, que se había sentado cómodamente frente a él, en el gran sillón que estaba en la biblioteca, como si buscara en el, una fisura en su carácter.. Como si con ello Terry se retractara sobre lo que él había hecho.._

 _-¡¿Qué significa esto?!.. Es enserio que te casaste con esa chiquilla..? Sabes muy bien que nosotros... que de ninguna manera tiene por qué estar aquí.._

 _Terry puso cara de poker, ante el acido cometario de su tío- Sabes muy bien que voy enserio.. Tu mismo viste el testamento al igual , que el certificado de matrimonio... ¿o no?.. –Termino por decir en un tono neutral, mientras se recargaba ladinamente y su mirada reflejaba más que seguridad..._

 _-Pero?.. como es posible que así de repente siguas el testamento de tu padre... si ni siquiera me escuchaste cuando se trataba de amoríos por negocio, de los cuales, si tú te hubieras prestado hubiéramos sacado una gran ventaja.._

 _Terry mostro una cara de fastidió ante la dirección que iba tomando esa platica -Tío.. No quiero que te metas en esto... Esto es solo asunto mío y yo, hare las cosas a mi modo.. Tanto en los negocios, como en todo lo demás.._

 _-Pero!.._

 _-Con tu permiso.. – Terry se levanto de donde estaba, y le miro de manera seria - Me voy a buscarla, conociéndolos, deben de estar acosándola tu esposa y tu sobrina.._

 _-Terry... No estarás siendo testarudo como tu padre, con respecto a esa mujer... –Le dijo Ian, antes de que abandonara la habitación..._

 _-Si ese es el caso.. No será mas vuestro problema.. Sabes perfectamente Ian.. Que siempre me salgo con la mía, no por nada, soy el jefe del clan y presidente de la compañía..._

 _Terry camino por el pasillo, dirigiéndose al salón de té, en donde estaría su esposa con su tía reunida, al llegar las pequeñas risas irónicas de sus primos, se oyeron a través de la puerta, mientras su tía, arremetía con una nueva pregunta a Candice..._

 _Estaba por girar el picaporte cuando la voz de su tía volvió a sonar fuerte en el silencioso pasillo.. Mas picado un poco por la curiosidad de lo que su esposa respondería, espero un poco afuera del lugar.._

 _Entonces, no puedes darnos una razón coherente de porque deberías permanecer al lado de mi sobrino.. Tu alguien tan sin clase, sin educación.. ya que por lo que sabemos de tu origen, no fuiste, ni has sido nada cultivada.._

 _Reprimiendo las lagrimas, la voz de Candy inundo el lugar.._

 _\- No es como si fuera una razón... pero recuerdo que cuando era pequeña y quedamos solas mi madre y yo, ella me contaba una historia sobre un proverbio japonés.. " Baniri Ichijouno Tetsu"... El cual se refiere a un pedazo de alambre que sigue su curso de manera recta, no se deforma ni se va en bifurcaciones o se quiebra en el camino, siguiendo siempre de manera recta... Últimamente, sus palabras en este relato, me vienen seguido a mi mente, y comparo eso con mi actual relación con Terrence y el deseo que ella tenia ... en mi caso, lo he pensado mucho y me gustaría ser como el " Baniri Ichijouno Tetsu" Y estar junto a él, sin importar lo que pase, tratare que nuestro camino no se bifurque.._

 _Las caras de los presentes parecieron deformarse de rabia y coraje, ante las palabras de Candice..._

 _Del otro lado de la puerta ... El corazón de Terry, se tambaleo un poco al escuchar esas palabras ... su semblante que lucía rígido y casi sin emoción cambio por un segundo mostrando aquellos matices que tanto ocultaba.. la calma e indiferencia que siempre quería aparentar, a causa de las acciones esa chica pecosa se tambaleaba, haciéndole sentir vulnerable..._

 _-Vaya!.. Si que eres buena con esa boca... –Dijo Emilia despectivamente- Mientras los murmullos de Sahara y Elisa se escuchaban burlándose de ella..._

 _-See.. Seguro que con esa boca ella... – Decía Sahara de manera ofensiva .._

 _\- Ahora comprendo el porqué Terrence se ha encaprichado contigo.. –Dijo Emilia dejando a un lado la taza de té... - Eres igual a ella.. a insulsa de tu madre, que .._

 _Terry abrió la puerta..._

 _\- Hola Tia... Me ha dado un poco de sed, a mí también me gustaría un poco de ese té que le has ofrecido a mi esposa... - Acercándose a donde se encontraba Candy, tomo sus manos temblorosas que sostenían la taza, y bebió de ella... Mirando el cómo las caras de sus primos y tíos se ponían casi moradas ante la provocación de sus actos..._

 _\- Terrence! Exclamo la anciana a verlo en la habitación ...-Sabes que es de tan mala educación irrumpir tan abruptamente en una conversación..._

 _\- Por lo que escuche allá afuera, esto no es como cualquier charla en la cual compartes el té y galletas.. – Jalo fuertemente a Candy, haciendo que se levantara y estuviera a su lado- Se los diré a todos solo una vez.. Cualquier injuria o mala actitud con Candy... será tomado como un insulto hecho hacia mí.. El jefe de la familia y del clan Grandchéster... Tengan en cuenta, que no estoy dispuesto a soportar desaires por parte de alguno de ustedes.. Y les guste o no, Candy es mi esposa.._

 _Todos los presentes agacharon la cabeza... mientras Candy no salía aun del shock... Ella temblaba de coraje y de frustración de haber tratado con aquellas personas... mucho más, porque la tía de Terry iba a decir algo hiriente respecto a su mamá.._

 _-Nos vamos.. –Dijo Terry que le había tomado la mano y la sacaba de aquella sala de té, dejando a todos los reunidos con una cara de sorpresa.._

 _Caminando por los pasillos de la casa, Terry jalaba a Candy para que le siguiera el paso..._

 _Era todo un desastre, su cuerpo aun no se reponía de todas aquellas sensaciones mal sanas._

 _..._

" _¿Cómo había sido posible que él, le haya hecho pasar por diversión aquel mal rato?"_

 _..._

 _Un poco antes de salir de aquella casa, Candy deshizo el agarre..._

 _-Tú.. Tu sabias, que no iba a ser bienvenida... Tu sabias que iba a ser así, ¿verdad?.. – Dijo en tono ronco Candy, que luchaba por no derramar alguna lagrima.. –Entonces.. Porque me trajiste aquí.. Porque, no me diste la oportunidad de cambiarme de atuendo, de poder prepararme.._

 _-No hubiera sido fácil decir, que clase de esposa eras con solo un cambio de ropa costoso.._

 _-¿Es que..?.. Tú no sabes cómo me siento... –Candy grito -_

 _-Cállate Candy!.. No importa cuántos años tengas.. o que ropa uses.. ¡Eres mi esposa! ... Y no dejare que nadie se queje frente de mi.. Si no les gusta... ¡pueden irse todos al demonio!.._

 _-Yo.. no te entiendo..._

 _..._

 _"El siempre es egocéntrico.. y me maltrata"_

...

" _No entiendo nunca lo que él tiene en mente.._

 _..._

 _-Yo.. No sé, lo que él en realidad siente por mi"-_

 _..._

 _-Porque?.. Porque Siempre eres así! .. Te odio! Te odio Terry! -Grito Candy con todas sus fuerzas.. Tratando de no llorar, fallando en su intento... se acerco para golpearlo en el pecho para poder sacar un poco de toda la frustración que traía.._

 _Más Terry la jalo hacia él, tomando posesivamente sus labios... Sus manos se aferraron a su cintura fuertemente, mientras saboreaba con placer sus labios.. Mordiendo un poco, recorriendo de manera tenue su lengua en su boca.. Disfrutando cada momento, de cómo ella temblaba entre sus brazos en ese beso demandante.._

 _-No te perdonare que no te guste!.. Dijo Terry jadeante, mientras le tomaba su rostro a Candy para que le mirara a los ojos.. –Retira lo dicho Candy.. !.._

 _-Qué?... –Respondió Candy totalmente abrumada..._

 _-Quiero que retires lo dicho... pero además quiero que me llames, siempre Terry... Entiendes... le dijo recargando su frente con la de ella, mientras cerraba los ojos..._

 _Candy enrojeció en ese momento... No se había dado cuenta que ella le había llamado por su diminutivo... al igual que él lo estaba haciendo.._

 _-Dijiste que querías levarte mejor conmigo?.. Entonces eso significa que te gusto.. Así que Candy... –Terry volvió a besarla, pero ahora con mucha más vehemencia... Acercándola mucho mas a él, disfrutando aun mas de la cercanía de su cuerpo y el tacto de sus manos en su cintura.._

 _-"Así que... Dime que me amas.. "- Le decía entre el beso .._

 _Sin saber porque, ella no podía resistirse.. Terry la estaba besando con cariño.. Haciendo que si corazón se tambaleara, rebosante de alegría.. Pero lo que le pedía Terry aun no podía hacerlo.. Decir esas palabras, sin siquiera saber en realidad eran ciertas... no podía.. Al menos, en eso quería ser sincera, no quería mentirle..._

 _-Hey! Dilo.. Pecosa... –Le dijo en un susurro con su voz un poco ronca..._

 _..._

" _Terry me seguirá besando hasta que repita su nombre.. y le diga que lo amo.. "_

" _Eso.. No puede ser.. Eso es imposible... "_

 _..._

 _Con cuidado, fue deshaciendo el agarre ocultando su cara en el firme pecho de él.._

 _-Bien..! No te odio Terry.. –Dijo apenas tuvo el valor de verlo a los ojos.. – Me.. me.. Me gustas, pero todavía no puedo decirte que Te amo... – Termino por decir, mientras su cara se tornaba mucho mas roja.._

 _-Candy.. yo... –Dijo Terry intentando de tocar un poco su rostro, y querer limpiar una lagrima que corría por la mejilla de su esposa... pero Candy al sentirse expuesta corrió antes de que él pudiera tocarla..._

 _-Voy al servicio..! - Dijo Candy ya a unos metros de distancia de Terry, que la miraba alejarse.._

 _Sonrió_ _consciente que aquella chica pecosa, era algo especial..._

 _Ya en el sanitario, Candy abrió la llave de agua fría, y se lavo la cara... Sentía que su rostro hervía al igual que todo su cuerpo... Miro por un instante su reflejo, sintiéndose todo un desastre..._

 _..._

 _¡¿Por qué la había besado Terry de aquella manera?!.._

 _Si ella no le gustaba.. Si la detestaba.._

 _¿Por qué, cuando sentía el toque de sus labios..Había tanta ternura?_

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 ** _Continuara.._**

 ** _Sakurai-Alighieri._**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola que tan amigas! Es viernes y hoy toca! ... Continuación amigas.. lo demás ustedes saben.. xD Estamos entrando a la recta final de este fiction, que espero les vaya gustando.._

 _Estoy mas que encantada con los mensajes que me han dejando, es tan gratificante abrir el correo y leerlos, y ellos son mi combustible para seguir escribiendo..._

 _Muchas gracias a todas... que me leen y que me dejan mensaje, y a los que lo hacen de manera anónima.._

 _Las saludare como se debe, en el siguiente capitulo.. ya que esta vez lo subo de manera clandestina.. (Y no quiero que se de cuenta mi jefe.. xD) Cuídense mucho y diviértanse de lo lindo este fin de semana... y espero sus mensajes..._

 _Desde México para todas ustedes con mucho cariño..._

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _Herencia de amor.. no me hagas quererte así.._**

 ** _Capitulo 4_**

 ** _-Corazón Expuesto-_**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 _Se sentía tan cálido, y el aroma en el ambiente le hacía sentir también.._

 _Haciéndole sentimiento jugarretas mientras estaba dormida.._

 _Estaba soñando tan plácidamente con su mama, desde que murió, hacia ya casi un mes, Candy no había soñado ni una vez con ella... Su madre, estaba con una sonrisa y esa imagen de años atrás, en donde aquella enfermedad que acabo con su vida, no aparecía..._

 _-Tomare, el lugar de papá y viviré por mucho tiempo... –Le decía su madre, mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla, viéndose ella en ese sueño como una pequeña niña de 5 años...- Ella se abrazaba tan fuertemente a ella... estaba llorando.._

 _-Nunca te dejare Sola... Dijo su madre volviéndola a besar, despeinando los risos de su cabello rubio haciendo que una tenue sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios..._

 _-No me dejes sola... –Candy susurro entre sueños mientras ligeras lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos..._

 _Un ligero cosquilleo y el calor agradable que sentía envolviendo su cuerpo... fue siendo poco a poco consciente de aquellos destalles... al igual del aroma adictivo de la colonia de Terry, llegaba a ella..._

 _-Fue solo un sueño.. –Susurro aun medio dormida limpiando las lagrimas que había derramado.. Mas al removerse entre las sabanas, el brazo de Terry se cerró mas fuerte entorno a su cintura.. Acercándola a él.._

 _Entonces, la conciencia llego de golpe, dándose cuenta de aquel pequeño salto de cama que estaba vistiendo, mostraba gran parte de su cuerpo y de ella pudo haber dormido completamente toda la noche entre sus brazos..._

 _En ese momento no sabía que hacer... y casi sin pensar soltó un fuerte grito ..._

 _-Que es esto!.. Kyyyyyyaaaaaaaaa!.. Grito tan enérgicamente, despertando de esa manera a su esposo..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Estaban desayunando, y Candy estaba furiosa mientras Terry le miraba completamente divertido.. Candy era todo un estuche de monerías... Comiendo de manera energética mientras hacía caras y pucheros de manera muy graciosas..._

 _Estaba seguro... Ahora, era él, quien estaba decidido a que su matrimonio avanzara..._

 _-No puedo creerlo! Que fueras capaz y me hicieras ese tipo de cosas mientras yo estaba dormida! Pervertido ¡!.. –Dijo Candy, mientras le miraba de manera furiosa, como si él fuera un criminal..._

 _-¿Qué tiene de malo que abrace a mi esposa, mientras duermo?.. –Contesto de manera despreocupada, aun después de el berrinche que ella estaba causando.._

 _-No intentes voltearlo a tu conveniencia!.. -Arremetió ella.. Mientras alejados de ellos, el personal que los atendía, morían de risa ante la graciosa pelea que tenían sus patrones.._

 _Ellos estaban felices porque en verdad, estaban avanzando en su relación..._

 _-Llegamos a casa, poco después de que te dormiste Candy, por eso no paso nada..._

 _-Candy se sonrojo, por la manera tan despreocupada en que lo había dicho..._

...

" _Aun así... esta era la primera vez que soñaba con mi mamá"..._

 _..._

 _-Parece ser que aun sigues confundida por lo de anoche... pecosa... –Le dijo con voz dulce, al notar lo pensativa y callada que se había tornado..._

 _Candy levanto la mirada, hacia el... mirando sus ojos que parecían un poco mas cariñosos..._

 _\- Terry.. Tu madre también falleció ¿Cierto?.. – Le dio una mirada un poco dudosa- Yo estaba pensando en que no he ido a poner flores frescas a la tumba de mi madre.. Además, de que no hemos ido a mostrar nuestros respetos, ni les hemos dicho de nuestro matrimonió... Así que creo que deberíamos ir a visitarlos... Te parecería bien, si vamos juntos al rato._

 _Terry que desde un principio del desayuno se mostro un poco más amable y animado, ensombreció su semblante y dejo de golpe la taza de té que se llevaba a los labios, levantándose seguidamente del comedor dejándole atras..._

 _Candy se espanto ante el estruendo de la taza ante tal desplante, al igual que las sirvientas que esperaban ahí por ellos..._

 _-¿Qué?.. –Pregunto oscamente a las sirvientas, que estaban frente a él y habían perdido drásticamente el color.. –Me voy... termino por decir, mientras estaba casi por salir del comedor..._

 _Inmóvil, sin saber en realidad porque reacciono así, Candy permaneció por unos minutos sentada en aquel lugar.._

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _Instituto Sant Paul´s.._**

 _Había llegado a clases aun un poco confundida por lo que había pasado con Terry minutos antes y por lo ocurrido el día anterior..._

 _Al llegar al aula que le tocaba, suspiro profundo y trato de poner buena cara antes de entrar al salón.._

 _En él, la monja que impartiría la lección ya estaba y le miro de manera reprobatoria, pero eso era lo menos que en ese momento le importaba.. Ya que no era nada comparado, con tener que aguantar las miradas curiosas de todas sus compañeras, que la siguieron por todo el salón hasta llegar a su respectivo lugar..._

 _La hora de receso había llegado, y ella quería correr y esconderse o amotinarse en algún salón vacio, con tal de evitar las preguntas de todas sus compañeras._

 _Que sin tener que ser un adivino o un tener el don de la telepatía, mostraban casi escrito en su frente "Quien era el chico que la había secuestrado ayer?"..._

 _Todavía la maestra vestida con hábitos, no acababa de salir del salón, cuando todas sus compañeras habían rodeado la butaca en donde ella se sentaba... Lanzando cada una preguntas cada vez mas subidas de tono..._

 _-Candy! Quien era el chico que vino a recogerte ayer, en ese auto extranjero?_

 _-Ah!.. jjajajaja... –Candy reía en tono bajo, de manera nerviosa, tratando de salir del circulo de chicas... - ah!.. Es un conocido..._

 _Preguntó otra- ¿Es tu novio?..._

 _\- Otra vez ella rio nerviosa, mientras lo negaba- No... Nada que ver... es solo un amigo.._

 _-Verdad que es el presidente de los cosméticos Givanchi?.. –Dijo otra que no estaba dispuesta a ser engañada , mientras Candy trataba de no delatarse- Lo vi en una revista.._

 _-Si es así, es mucho más guapo en persona... –Dijo otra y todas asintieron al unisonó..._

 _-"Que diablos... no puedo decir que estamos casados.. " Eso sonaría tan extraño..._

 _Annie, que veía como la acosaban con preguntas todas las chicas del salón, reía por lo bajo ante las reacciones trabajadas de su amiga..._

 _-Entonces es un amigo de la familia quien te acogió?.._

 _-Si, eso es.. –contesto de vuelta la rubia.._

 _-Pero, de cómo te trata.. Podría prosperar el amor.. –Dijo una de las chicas mientras se veía pensativa.._

 _-Nada de eso... ¡No pasara!.. –Contestaba Candy apenada.. -_

 _-Nunca se sabe!.._

 _..._

 _Ellas estaban tan enfrascadas en su plática, que no notaron que del otro lado de la puerta del salón, Elisa miraba como Candy daba explicaciones extrañas a sus amigas... permaneciendo por algunos minutos..._

 _Antes de que terminara el receso, Elisa abandono el lugar.._

 _..._

 _Las clases, habían sido aburridas y tediosas terminaron poco antes de las 2:00 y Annie acompañaba a Candy en su camino a la salida.. Annie estaba muerta de la risa mientras le contaba las caras que hacía, cada vez que contestaba una pregunta de sus compañeras..._

 _-Annie, por favor para de reírte.. me haces sentir incomoda... – Acotaba Candy que se notaba bastante tímida , ante las risas y comentarios de sus compañeras.._

 _-Hay Candy pero porque.. Es divertido... Si tan solo hubieras visto la expresión de tu cara mientras contestabas... además, no se dé que te preocupas si Terry es tu marido.. –Dijo casual Annie, con una gran sonrisa en la cara -Te envidio, se ve que es alguien maravilloso..._

 _-No es lo que parece... –Dijo pensativa Candy, a lo que Annie perdió su sonrisa-_

 _-Paso algo ayer? -Pregunto alarmada la chica de cabellos negros.. -_

 _-Todo es tan confuso Annie, mas, lo que me tiene ahora así, es porque en la mañana, le pregunte sobre su madre .. De un momento a otro Terry cambio totalmente y no me dijo nada, marchándose a trabajar, incluso sin haber terminado su desayuno.._

 _Si se puso así, por preguntarle sobre sus padres, no quiero ni pensar cuando le pregunte el motivo por el cual, nuestros padres quisieron que nos casáramos.._

 _-Candy suspiro profundamente, ante lo que quiera comentarle a su amiga .. - Annie yo, algunos días después de nuestra boda, vi a George y le pedí que me mostrara el testamento y pudiera revisar los motivos que detallaban ahí, mas no pude hacer que me lo mostrara..._

 _Después de lo que ocurrió ... No sé como preguntarle, después de cómo puso su cara esta mañana.._

 _-Candice.. –dijo preocupada su amiga que le abrazo.._

 _-Te casaste con él, y ¿ni siquiera sabes la razón?... –Dijo Elisa, metiéndose a la platica con cara de fastidió— Nunca pensé que en realidad fueras tan tonta!.._

 _-Elisa...!.. –Murmuro Candy sorprendida de verla ahí..—No sabía, que estudiabas también aquí en el instituto.._

 _-Si, como digas.. fue un gusto conocerte ayer.. –Dijo sarcásticamente la pelirroja-_

 _-Annie miraba sorprendida hacia la otra chica.. –Entonces ella es, parte de la familia Grandchéster?.._

 _-Elisa.. Tú nos estabas escuchado ¿sabes algo que yo debería de saber?_

 _Con cara de fastidió Elisa suspiro_

 _– Estoy asombrada de que no lo sepas, si estas casada con el ... además, de tus palabras ayer con la tía.. –removiéndose un poco hacia atrás su largo cabello miro con desagrado que en efecto, Candy no sabía nada- Bien, entonces te lo diré, al fin y al cabo una tonta como tú, no debe dejar que alguien como Terry se salga con la suya ... –Elisa, ensombreció su mirada antes de continuar.. -_

 _Candice... El padre de Terry y tu madre eran pareja..._

 _-¿Cómo?.. – Dijo Candy confundida...- Creo Elisa, que estas confundida... mi mamá amaba a mi papá.. y nunca escuche o vi algo extraño en su relación..._

 _Elisa puso los ojos en blanco, fastidiada por lo tonta que se veía ella tratando de enmendar las acciones de los muertos, más continuo para aclararle...-Si te digo esto, es porque se que es verdad niña tonta... Richard Grandchéster, que fue en vida padre de Terry y tu madre Rosemary Andley, eran pareja cuando eran muy jóvenes ... Mas, la familia no lo aprobó.. así que ellos obligaron a mi tío, a casarse por el bien de la compañía con la hija de la familia Baker.._

 _Ellos se separaron y después de que pasaron varios años tu madre se caso... Eso fue un golpe duro para mi tío..._

 _Ya que aunque mi tío estuvo casado, nunca pudo olvidar a tu madre, y arrepentido de lo que paso, estipulo en su testamento el deseo que su hijo Terrence se casara contigo.._

 _-Candy palideció... ante las palabras de la pelirroja.. lo peor de todo era que parecía que todavía había mucho mas... -_

 _Toda la familia sabe de esto, y actuaban como si no ocurriera nada cuando la madre de Terry vivía..._

 _Era un secreto a voces.. Del cual, ella y Terry se llevaron la peor parte... Escuchando cuchicheos, de los sirvientes que se mofaban a sus espaldas o se compadecían de ella... Escuchando sin querer, las platicas que mi tío enfatizaba su presencia... sin decir de las cartas en donde se confesaban su amor..._

 _Terry creció bajo la sombra del desamor que sentía su padre hacia su madre, bajo peleas injustas y el abandono.._

...

" _No.. No es cierto"..._

 _..._

 _-Sabes lo que sintió Terry cuando su madre falleció?.. ¿Cuándo ella se quito la vida? Puedes imaginarte aunque sea un poco, el cómo se sentía Terry creciendo en esa casa abandonado..?.._

 _-Candy sintió, como si todas sus fuerzas la abandonaran.. -_

 _Todo esto es culpa de tu madre y tuya..!.. –Grito Elisa, a lo que Annie reacciono empujándola.._

 _-Candy! No le hagas caso.. Es una arpía que esta celosa de ti.._

 _Recomponiéndose y parándose aun mas erguida Elisa continuo- Una mentira dices.. jajajaja.. Si lo crees así, porque no lo compruebas tu misma Candice .. Una vez que yo estaba ahí, en esa casa lo mire con mis propios ojos y conociendo a Terry, las cosas deben de estar igual..._

 _-No le hagas caso Candy... ella, solo quiere sacar provecho de alguna manera.. – Decía Annie, al ver que Candy no reaccionaba..._

 _-Donde? ... ¿Donde debo de buscar?... Le pregunto la rubia con la voz enrarecida..._

 _-Entra en la biblioteca.. Revisa en su escritorio, en el primer cajón a la derecha..._

 _-Señorita Elisa... –La voz de un hombre se escucho detrás de Elisa.. –Su auto espera... –Elisa dio la espalda a Candy y camino al auto.. No sin antes decir.._

 _-Terry, solo se caso contigo por vengarse... – Después de ello subo a el auto que esperaba por ella y se fue de ahí.._

 _Candy que había permanecido de pie escuchando las palabras de Elisa, comenzó a comprender un poco el actuar de Terry para con ella... No podía creerlo... No quería creerlo... Las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos hicieron que reaccionara y corrió como si huyera de la escuela, dejando a Annie totalmente consternada..._

 _-Candy..! Espera...! ... Candy!_

 _Su cabello que estaba suelto, volaba en ondas a su alrededor mientras su respiración se tornaba agitada.._

...

" _!Es mentira! "..._

" _No quiero creerlo ".._

" _Pero... porque ...¿Ese testamento?...-"_

" _La forma en que la familia de Terry... Y su expresión esta mañana..."_

 _..._

 _Llego a su casa agitada, asombrando a las sirvientas por el semblante afligido que traía, mas sin tomarles mucho en cuenta, ella se encamino rápidamente a la biblioteca de Terry._

 _Estando frente a la puerta de aquella habitación, dudo un poco antes de abrirla.. ¿Si todo eso que decía Elisa fuera verdad? Como podría verlo nuevamente... como podría permanecer en el mismo lugar sabiendo, que con solo mirar su cara, Terry recordaba el terrible pasado que a costas de sus padres tuvo que vivir..._

 _Con la mano temblorosa, giro el picaporte, entrando ella al lugar..._

 _Camino con lentitud hacia el escritorio, temiendo de lo que fuera encontrar.. Miro la arquitectura del fino escritorio y abrió el cajón que minutos antes Elisa le había dicho encontrando ahí varios sobres.._

 _Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, cuando encontró en la caligrafía de el remitente, la letra de su madre.._

 _Había tomado los sobres y estaba por leer las cartas cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente entrando Terry por ella... el rostro de él, al verla con esos sobres en las manos era indescifrable..._

 _-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!... –Terry grito y se acerco a Candy, manoteando haciendo que los papeles se desperdigaran por el suelo._

 _-Terry..!... -Contesto Candy asustada.._

 _Jaloneándola, para llevarla a otro lugar, Candy cayó sobre el sillón que estaba en la habitación, junto con el que se recomponía tomándole las manos para que no se escapara.._

 _¿Te he preguntado, que haces en este lugar?- Pregunto con un tono frio, que helo la sangre de Candy.. - ¿Crees que puedes vagar como te plazca por mi casa, como si este lugar te perteneciera?_

 _El agitado latir de su corazón, lo oía fuertemente en sus oídos.. Candy no se movió ni un poco ni tampoco lucho contra el.._

 _-Lo siento... Sé que está mal que hiciera esto, pero... yo... –Contesto Candy con una voz temblorosa- Necesitaba saber... Terry .. ¿Por qué tienes una foto tan vieja de mi madre y mía... ¿ porque la conservas?... aun sabiendo ... aun ... Sabiendo que mi mama y tu papa..._

...

" _¿Cómo te habrás sentido, todo este tiempo?"_

 _..._

 _-La cara de Terry que había estado in-pasiva, se ensombreció..._

 _-Elisa te lo dijo verdad?.. De otra manera..._

 _Candy le miro de vuelta afirmando con la cabeza..._

 _-Ella me conto lo de la relación que tuvieron nuestros padres... pero... ¿Podría ser?.. que tu... –Candy dudaba de hacer esa pregunta, mas no podía seguir sin saber la verdad completamente - ¿Por qué , te casaste conmigo?.. Ya que al saber esto, seria natural que tú me despreciarías.. No creo que tú, te dejaras manipular solo por las letras de ese testamento... es tan ilógico... Sera que ... Tal vez.. Tu.. Te casaste conmigo solo para usarme y vengarte?..._

 _-Y qué, si esa fue la razón?.. –contesto de manera tranquila Terry.._

 _Candy se removió luchando para que la soltara.. Levantándose encarándolo mientras varias lagrimas surcaban su rostro.._

 _-Es mentira... Verdad?.. Debe de ser una mentira! ... Tú no puedes... tú... –Decía ella entre lágrimas, mientras trataba de golpear su pecho—_

...

" _Tú no puedes ser capaz de hacer estas cosas"_

 _..._

 _Pero Terry, no permitió que llegara a lanzar uno de sus golpes, aprisionándola contra su cuerpo mientras poseía nuevamente sus labios de manera demandante... cayendo nuevamente al sillón._

...

" _Porque... Tus besos saben así..."_

 _..._

 _Poco a poco , tomándose su tiempo a conciencia, Terry paso su lengua saboreando sus labios, jadeante ante la oleada de emociones.. Intoxicado por el sabor de sus labios.. y del calor y perfume que desprendía el cuerpo de Candy.._

 _..._

 _"Porque tus besos están cargados de ternura Terry?"_

 _..._

 _Sus manos de Terry viajaron por su cuerpo, alzando la blusa. Sintiendo en su mano, el tacto del sujetador... mientras continuaba besándole vehementemente.._

 _-No te me resistas Candy.. No te perdonare..._

 _Candy apenas estaba siendo consciente de las palabras que el en susurros le decía... perdida en el calor y el estupor de las caricias y besos que Terry le estaba prodigando. No sabía qué hacer, aquello era tan doloroso... Terry, solo la estaba utilizando... el nunca la llegaría a amar..._

 _-Si es que esto es lo que te hace sentir mejor Terry... Si con ello, tu... - cerrando los ojos, ella dejo escapar otra lagrima- puedes olvidar un poco de ese dolor... Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras..._

 _Terry separo sus labios, de su cuerpo asombrado del matiz de sus palabras... Sus ojos de Candy, relucían llenos de desconcierto y tristeza..._

 _-Eres tan generosa... –Contesto con un toque ronco.. Mientras soltaba sus manos y reacomodaba la ropa de ella.. Mirando y a la vez perdido lejos de lo que ocurría ahí.._

 _La sonrisa que se curvo en los labios de Terry era casi vacía..._

 _Levantándose del sillón, dio la espalda a Candy mientras ajustaba un poco su ropa que había quedado desalineada... antes de caminar hacia la puerta..._

 _-Se acabo el tiempo, debo de volver a la oficina... –Dijo de manera casual, dándole la espalda- Es interesante, cuando no me rechazas y poder abrazarte.. - abrió la puerta y salió de ahí..._

 _Peino un poco sus cabellos oscuros, tratando de ocultar que sus manos temblaban.._

 _-Soy un idiota... –Mascullo por lo bajo... alejándose de ahí..._

 _Adentro de la habitación.. Candy estaba mucho mas confundida, no sabía qué hacer, sentía como si hubiera olvidado hasta de como poder respirar, ante todo el cúmulo de emociones que le hacía sentir Terry Grandchéster... Estaba temblando tanto, y dentro de ella crecía un inmenso vacio... tomo la foto de ella y su madre que estaba tirada en el suelo con sus manos aun temblorosas y miro las palabras escritas en un reverso..._

 _..._

 _Querido Richard... ¿Cómo te va? Mi hija y yo nos encontramos bien.._

 _Hemos perdido a alguien a quien amábamos, es duro pero estamos viviendo con ello.._

 _Por favor, ama con todo a tu esposa y a tu hijo.._

 _Como dices, cuando ellos estén grandes, seré muy feliz si ellos se enamoran y se casan_

 _Seguiré pensando en ello..._

 _Como la realización de mi sueño.. Que no pudo ser contigo..._

 _Cuídate cariño..._

 _..._

 _Candy lloro al ser consciente de que su madre, no pudo olvidar al padre de Terry... Mas, no era como decía Elisa, Su madre, Rosemary... No estaba consciente del lo que sufría Terry, debido a ellas..._

 _Ahora, todo tenía sentido... las palabras y las acciones de el... Sin querer recordó la primera noche, en la que compartió con Terry..._

...

" _Creer en el amor, es patético"..._

 _..._

 _Eso era lo que le había dicho aquella vez, que la engaño al decirle que le amaba... El la había forzado a participar en ese matrimonio, el siempre la molestaba mucho... pero igual, entre todas los desplantes e incongruencias que Terry tenia... el la cuido... Él, la había detenido aquella vez que estaba a punto de saltar del balcón, no era que ella se pudiera lastimar, pero él se preocupo..._

 _La vez que cayó al mar, él fue tras ella y estuvo velando esperando a que despertara... Terry también, la defendió de su familia... El... él, no había sido del todo malo... y al caer en conciencia de ello, Candy no sabía cómo debía sentirse..._

 _..._

" _Como sentirá Terry, el tener que convivir conmigo"..._

" _El ver cara a cara a la hija de la mujer, que le robo el amor de su padre a su madre "..._

 _..._

 _Candy tomo todas las cartas y las devolvió a donde las encontró, saliendo seguidamente de ahí..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _La noche estaba cayendo, y la lluvia caía a cantaros fría e in-pasiva... Terry volvía a casa cansado, aun sin saber el cómo enfrentaría a Candy.. Toda la tarde no había podido concentrarse correctamente, él estaba consciente de que había hecho algo atroz, pero no sabía cómo podía remediarlo.._

 _Cuando entro a su casa, las sirvientas corrieron en su dirección, todas ellas mostrándose inquietas.._

 _-Joven Terrence... Su esposa, no se encuentra por ningún lado..._

 _Un extraños sentimiento recorrió su cuerpo, centrándose en sus entrañas.._

 _-Como? Que es lo que están diciendo... ¿Cómo es posible que no esté en ningún lugar?..._

 _Su cuerpo se movió tan rápido subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación... En donde la cortina volaba por el viento salvaje que entraba por la ventana... busco en los armarios y la ropa que le había comprado, todo estaba igual.. No se había llevado nada..._

 _No sabía qué hacer...¿Qué demonios tenia Candy en la cabeza?.. Ella no tenía a donde ir... Él lo sabía muy bien , porque todos sus movimientos eran para acorralarla ..Para que ella tuviera que llegar ahí.. Para que ella estuviera con el..._

 _Saco el móvil y llamo a su número, pero el timbre de el móvil de ella, lleno la habitación, notando que debajo de él, había dejado una breve nota.._

 _..._

 _Querido Terrence:_

 _Disculpa, por todo esto... no volveré a preocuparte_

 _Sobre la deuda que tengo contigo, prometo que te lo pagare..._

 _Muchas gracias, por cuidar de mi.._

 _Candice.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _-Tonta! Pero qué diablos estos pensando Candy? No tienes a donde regresar... . – Arrugando el papel, que traía en la mano termino por decir- Es definitivo pecosa.. No escaparas de mí... Candice.. Volverás a mí..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _Incapaz de detectar siquiera mi propio destino,_**

 ** _Con un delgado hilo_**

 ** _Gradualmente retiro de mi mismo_**

 ** _Los recuerdos que se estaban destiñendo en el viento_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _A veces escucho de cerca a la voz cansada de mi corazón_**

 ** _¿Para qué fue que nací?_**

 ** _Es lo que me pregunto, cuando siento que eres Inalcanzable,_**

 ** _Las miradas de la luna caen sobre mí_**

 ** _Pero no me ha concedido una respuesta aún._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Déjame oír tu voz", te ruego_**

 ** _"Déjame ver tu sueño, te pido_**

 ** _Porque incluso si caemos en un sueño interminable_**

 ** _No hay nada que temer..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _"Dime la verdad" te lo ruego_**

 ** _"Explícame tus pecados" te ruego_**

 ** _Las lagrimas carmesí que siguen fluyendo_**

 ** _Se han escondido de este rostro mío..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Incluso simple insensibilidad_**

 ** _Ha crecido hasta ser más de lo que puedo soportar._**

 ** _En un estado como este,_**

 ** _No puedo recordar ni siquiera_**

 ** _Una cosa tan insignificante como el nombre que alguna vez tuve.._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Y aún no hay nada que pueda hacer_**

 ** _Para resolverlo todo, Inalcanzable_**

 ** _Las miradas de la luna caen sobre mí_**

 ** _Pero no me ha concedido una respuesta aún.._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Fragance/ Gactk/ Traducción_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Contianuara.._**

 ** _Sakurai- Alighieri_**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicas, disculpen la demora, pero se me cargo mucho el trabajo y me fue muy difícil publicar.. xD.. desgraciadamente tuve de cambiar de lugar en la empresa y ahora estoy alado del jefe, y es algo complicado el actualizar. Pero hare lo posible por actualizar cada viernes , ya que después de esta sigue otras 2 historias en las cuales ya estoy trabajando ..

Muchas gracias a : Nekito 1, Liz Carter, Betk Grandchester, Skarllet Northman, AmmiiMorrigan, Lady Olga de Grandchester, Amo a Terry, Threylanx Schwarze, Rgrandchester, Lucre Lpez, Flor.g.8402, Darling Eveling, Yamilita. Canul, Jan, Becky70, Maquig, Ely lvarez, Iris Adriana, Cerezza0977, Asasceca, Celia, Litzie, Anaalondra28, Aday, Conny de G, Roesia, Mixie07, Dulce Lu, Jhali Baeza, Guest , Alessita77, Heiditasexy, Clauseri, Olgaliz, Monce Nol, Liz1982, Jesby Andley Grandchester y a Neredayhazmine farrovargas .

Llegamos al capítulo final, como les decía antes, esta historia iba a ser cortita.. xD.. Espero les agrade como concluye..

Chicas Cuídense mucho, nos leemos nuevamente el viernes con el inicio de una nueva historia..

Desde México con mucho cariño para todas ustedes.

* * *

 **"Herencia de amor, no me dejes quererte así... "**

Capitulo 5

 **"No dejare que te alejes de mi"**

* * *

Caminaba por la acera cargando la ligera maleta, con la que había llegado a la casa de Terry ... El viento soplo levemente las gotas finas de la lluvia empapándola...

Estaba haciendo mucho frio...

El ruido de los autos en la avenida al correr entre el agua y los murmullos incipientes de la gente llenaban el ambiente... Más aun entre todo ese bullicio, en ese que antes era el lugar en donde compartía el vivir con su madre, ella se sentía tan sola y tan vacía...

Llevaba todavía puesto el uniforme de la escuela y una pequeño paraguas que le cubría de la lluvia, mientras caminaba a la deriva por aquella calle mirando alrededor como si fuera una pequeña niña perdida, al igual... que a momentos al ver aquellos locales recordaba su vida antes de conocer a Terry

De un lado estaba, la vieja farmacia y la tienda a la que ella iba de compras siendo niña.

Había dejado unas calles atrás, el viejo local del cine, en donde, cada fin de semana compartía con sus amigas el mirar el estreno de cartelera y pronto llegaría al pequeño restaurant en donde, seguidamente visitaba con su madre...

-Cuidado cariño!... Dijo una chica a su novio mientras caminaba por la acera y que estaba a punto de chocar con ella ... – Vas a mojarte... Mejor vayamos a casa y comamos...

Candy se detuvo por un momento a contemplar a aquella pareja.

El tono que usaba aquella mujer con su acompañante era tan dulce, que deseo mil veces estar en su lugar... si tan solo Terry le hubiera dado la oportunidad de acercarse. ... Suspiro y afianzo un poco más fuerte el paraguas, ante el viento que parecía arreciar. Siguió caminando, admirando los escaparates de los locales, tratando de pensar en lo que podría hacer.. Mas entre todas sus opciones en ninguna figuraba el regresar. Dio unos cuantos pasos más, y los post, publicitarios de la nueva gama de esencias de Givenchy , llamo su atención.. Detuvo sus pasos y por unos momentos admiro el gran poster que colgaba dentro de una tienda de cosméticos...

-Wah!.. ¡Qué frio hace!... – Dijo al frotarse las manos - Esta debe de ser la campaña en la que tanto había trabajado Terry... - Sin querer las lágrimas que había estado aguantar comenzaron a salir rápidamente.. - -Después de haberme encontrado con Terry, esta es la primera vez que vuelvo aquí... Debería de sentir, que vuelvo a mi hogar, Yo, he vuelto pero.. No sé porque me siento como si estuviera lejos...

¿Qué debería de hacer a partir de hoy?... Ni siquiera tengo un lugar a donde ir... - Termino por decir, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su sweater ...

"Nosotros...

Estuvimos juntos por un corto tiempo"

"Entonces porque?... Me siento tan sola..."

...

Jure incluso que después de que muriera mi madre, en los momentos en que me encontrara sola... yo sería fuerte en mi resolución de seguir... Más... Sin embargo, no puedo...

No soy capaz de hacer desaparecer ni un momento el rostro de Terry de mi mente.

"Después de haber sentido su calidez,

Ese sentimiento es algo que no quiero

Que desaparezca de mi corazón.."

...

Agachando la cabeza, Candy quería esconder aquellas lágrimas que no quería dejar salir. Era totalmente un desastre, mucho más ahora de que era consciente de sus sentimientos..

Ella estaba temblando, debido al llanto... por ello no sintió que alguien a su espalda llegaba y le tomaba por el hombro...

-¡¿Eres la hija de Rosemary... Eres ¿Candy? –Pregunto una señora de semblante amable de aproximados 40 años...-Escuche que tu madre había muerto y que una familia rica te había adoptado ¡¿Qué haces en un lugar como este, luciendo así..

-Sra. Paulina?.. Yo... - El vientos soplo nuevamente haciéndola titiritar de frio-

-Te parece si hablamos en un lugar más cálido cariño, -La señora le había tomado de las manos , las cuales traía heladas- Parece ser, que no tienes a donde ir.. así que ven conmigo a la tienda, no tengo mucho que ofrecerte pero es mejor a que sigas vagando por aquí..

Candy asintió y se abrazó a ella, como en años anteriores...

-Gracias.. –Dijo Candy con un hilo de voz...

La señora Paulina, era dueña de un pequeño restaurante.

El local estaba casi lleno, más la señora Poni como le decían de cariño, no la llevo a la tienda, sino paso de largo llevándole directo a su casa, que estaba en la planta alta del local.

-Toma cariño... –Poni le entregaba algunas toallas- Porque no tomas un baño caliente, para que no te resfríes Candy. Cuando salgas, tomamos un poco de té y cenaremos..

-Pero... Señorita Poni (Le nombro como ella la conocía de niña) El local, está lleno... Sera un problema para usted... Si quiere yo...

-No te preocupes, con mi marido atendiéndola es más que suficiente. –Dijo Poni, tratando de tranquilizarla—Además, como crees que te podía dejar sola en la calle.. –adoptando un semblante más serio, Poni agrego- Candy, no me digas que aquella familia te maltrataba... ni quiero pensar si eran malas personas y quisieron abusar de ti...

-No!.. No es eso.. –Dijo Candy un poco nerviosa, casi llegando a las lágrimas... –Es... Como lo digo?..

-Tranquila cariño... No deseaba alterarte, te parece que hagamos como si no te hubiera preguntado nada... Esperare, hasta que puedas contármelo. Por lo pronto ve y báñate si no pescaras un resfrió. Termino por decir la Señora Poni, quien se ponía de pie para ir a ayudarle a su marido por algunos minutos y contarle de la situación...

...

El vapor del agua llenaba el cuarto de baño, el agua calentaba de nueva cuenta su cuerpo, más no su corazón. Las gotas de agua que caían en su cuerpo, por un momento le hicieron recordar, cuando Terry la había metido a el Jacuzzi, con todo y ropa en su luna de miel. De las bromas que de buena manera, no las había tomado antes y sobre todo, el reflejo de su rostro cuando sonreía para ella.. De esa sonrisa de medio lado, que hacia latir frenéticamente su corazón.

Al recordar aquellos detalles , sintió como si le estrujasen el corazón-Esto es lo mejor.. – dijo para sí, tratando de convencerse para no volver a llorar...

...

...

Terry estaba muy alterado, y solo recorría la biblioteca de un lado para otro.

¡¿Cómo había sido posible que nadie la viera salir?!... De que servía tener tanto personal, si ninguno de ellos (as) había puesto atención de la pequeña pecosa de 17 años. De su esposa.. Ella había saltado al árbol, que estaba frete a su habitación… Sin que ninguno de ellos se percatara.. Pudo haber caído.. y lastimarse… De..

Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, de pensar en los lugares y de las situaciones que pudieran envolver a su esposa.. A esa niña, que le había robado el corazón, sin ser consciente de ello, tan solo con el mirar de sus lindos ojos verdes.

El timbre de su móvil comenzó a sonar e inmediatamente contesto, pensando positivamente fueran noticias de Candy.. Pero después de unos segundos su semblante se volvió a endurecer..

-Ya veo George... –Soltó un suspiro cansado- Entonces no ha ido ahí.. –Seguido de eso colgó, dejando de manera brusca el móvil, en el escritorio.

-Joven Terry... –Le llamo con un poco de temor una sirvienta, a la cual le miro de manera fría - La señorita Susana Marlowe, está afuera y pide verlo...

-Dígale que se vaya.. –Contesto de manera cortante Terry a la sirvienta que salía ex profeso de la habitación para cumplir su orden , mas Susana, no era de las personas a la que esperaba a que les dejaran pasar, encontrándose con la sirvienta de frente antes de salir de ahí..

-No puede pasar.. El Señor Terrence no quiere ver a nadie...

-Pero como puede ser eso, si estoy aquí para brindarle mi apoyo. Señor Grandchéster, por favor permítame un momento hablar con usted..

Fastidiado del alboroto que estaban haciendo esas dos mujeres, dejo que se quedara Susana, mientras la joven sirvienta salía de la habitación.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Susana? No estoy de humor para tratar nada que sea relacionado con el trabajo...

-Te.. Terrence... no es por eso que vine..

-¿Entonces dime que es lo que deseas, no tengo toda la noche?..—Contesto irritado Terry-

-Escuche lo de tu esposa, y quería ver como estabas..

-Estoy bien... si es lo que quieres escuchar.. Así que ahora puedes retirarte, mañana hay asuntos referentes a la empresa que debemos resolver.

-No entiendo, porque te comportas conmigo de esa manera. - Dijo Susana, como si ella fuera herida con sus palabras- A mi parecer, Terry, deberías de estar contento. Aquella chiquilla solo hizo lo que debía, no estaba a la altura para ser tu esposa... solo eres tú el que no se ha dado cuenta que todo este asunto de su matrimonio es una locura .. Si tu quisieras yo..

-Tu que Susana?... –Pregunto de manera arrogante Terry-

-Yo podría... –Susana titubeo, ante la mirada airada que Terry le propinaba.

\- Creo Susana, que tenemos un malentendido. Eres solo mi secretaria, nada más, y como tal, no te doy derecho a que opines respecto a mi vida, o si está bien o están mal los actos de mi esposa. Y óigalo muy bien señorita Marlowe, porque no pienso repetirme, Candy es y será mi esposa, de eso no tengo duda y como tal, hare lo posible por que vuelva a mi lado, porque es mi deber y mi deseo protegerla y no tiene nada que ver con el designio de mi padre.

Así, que si es todo lo que tiene que decirme señorita Marlowe, le pido que se vaya de mi casa, y que mañana a primera hora presente su dimisión. Porque en este momento me he dado cuenta que ya no tengo deseos de trabajar con usted...

-Pero!.. Por favor Terry.. yo...

-Vallase de mi casa, o hare que la saquen a la fuerza! -Termino por gritar Terry, a lo que Susana salió corriendo, llorando desconsolada de ahí...

Cansado y hastiado, Terry se desplomo en el sillón. Cubriéndose el rostro con su brazo, ante el terrible dolor de cabeza que desde hacía unos minutos le aquejaba... ¿ Dónde podría estar Candy..? ¡¿ Cómo podría esa chiquilla escabullirse y desaparecer así como así?..

Pesadamente, dejo caer el brazo y sus dedos tocaron el tacto rugoso de la alfombra.. Pero, entre los movimientos nerviosos de sus dedos, encontró algo diferente...

Levantándose , busco aquello que había tocado, encontrándose nuevamente con la foto de Candy y su madre... Quedándose ahí un largo rato mirando aquella ilustración, como si aquella imagen le pudiera dar alguna respuesta..

...

...

El restaurant había cerrado y el esposo de la señora Paulina, se había reunido con ellas para cenar.

-Me ha contado un poco Poni sobre tu situación pequeña. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que te hayan echado de su casa en un día como estos?.. -Dijo, seriamente el señor de nombre Robert mientras se echaba un trozo de carne a la boca-

-Señor Robert, este... en realidad no paso así..

-Como sea!—Dijo desenfadado Robert- La gente rica es de lo peor.

Poni alargo su mano y la puso sobre la de ella -Bueno como te decía Candy, aunque no tangamos mucho puedes quedarte aquí. ¿Verdad que está bien querido?..

-Claro .. claro... puedes quedarte

\- Bien por lo pronto debes descansar. Me contaras luego, cuando tengas más confianza que es lo que paso. Vamos Candy, te mostrare en donde dormirás, acompáñame...

-Gracias Señorita Poni.. –Dijo Candy muy agradecida-

\- Vamos Candy... eso de señorita Poni, es pasado, mejor dime tía... Es mucho más corto no crees?... desde este momento seremos como una familia..

-Gracias.. – contesto ella mientras se abrazaba nuevamente a la señora.

...

...

Los días pasaron y una semana había trascurrido, desde que ella había abandonado a Terry. No había vuelto a la escuela ya que era seguro que no podría solventarla , ni tampoco había presentado su baja por miedo de encontrarse con él. Era muy duro para ella, pero cada día que se levantaba, trataba de convencerse a sí misma que eso era lo mejor para ellos dos.

La tía Paulina y Robert eran muy amables con ella, así que decidió en ayudarles con el negocio, en lo que pensaba que hacer con su vida. Trabajaba incansable, atendiendo a los clientes, los cuales comenzaban a aumentar al ver a una chica tan linda atendiendo las mesas.

Solo trabajando así, era la única manera para sacarlo de su mente.

El sonido de las campanas de viento que estaban colocadas en la puerta, se escuchó y ella sonriente volteo para darle la bienvenida al nuevo cliente recién llegado, cuando su corazón casi se paralizaba, al verlo parado frente a ella con el semblante serio.

-Bienve..nido... –termino por decir Candy casi en un susurro, ante la ola de sentimientos que solo verle desencadenaba..

-Así que estabas aquí desde un principio...

-Terry... - Dijo Candy nerviosa al ver que él se acercaba .. - ¿Cómo fue que?... –La frase no termino, ya que Terry la había tomado por la muñeca , con clara intensiones de acercarla a él.

-¿Cómo se de este lugar?.. Era eso lo que querías preguntarme Candy – Contesto con aire arrogante - En el pasado solías venir varias veces con tu madre ¿verdad? .. – Su agarre se había tornado más fuerte - No me subestimes Candy, he visto miles de veces esas imágenes .. Yo!..

La señora paulina, se sobre salto cuando fue consciente del alboroto del recién llegado, dejando de lado su trabajo, se acercó a encarar a aquel joven, quien seguramente era la persona que la había lastimado..

-Un momento!—dijo Poni, al momento que le tomaba del hombro a Terry haciéndole voltear—Tu eres el que la hizo llorar la otra vez cierto? Si viniste con intenciones de llevártela contigo de vuelta, tengo que decirte que no es posible... ¡por favor váyase!..

-Cariño!—Grito Robert posándose desde la barra, mostrándose molesto- Cálmate! Si continúas así, espantaras a los clientes. Y tú! –Dijo serio mirando en dirección de Terry - Si no vas a ordenar algo, entonces vete..

Terry frunció el ceño mientras caminaba en dirección de una mesa... - Entonces .. Ordenaré algo... – Contesto al señor, como si no le hubiese importado.. – sírvame por favor, la especialidad de la casa.

-Robert se giró refunfuñando, Candy se alejó y siguió atendiendo a los comensales, mientras Poni y Robert cocinaban como de costumbre. Pero , cada paso que daba la hacía sentir más nerviosa, por la insistente mirada de Terry que recaía en ella..

Robert termino de preparar los alimentos y llamo a Candy..

-Toma hija, llévaselo... –Candy le miro por un momento horrorizada, mas tuvo que obedecer. Era a ella a quien Terry buscaba, y no podía huir para siempre.

Camino un poco temblorosa con la charola de comida en las manos en dirección de la mesa en donde se encontraba... Antes de llegar ahí, soltó un suspiro y puso buena cara, tratando de actuar lo más normal que podía.

Uno a uno dejaba los condimentos y el guisado que Robert unos minutos había preparado tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo...

-¿Qué es esto?... –Pregunto Terry al ver de primera instancia la comida-

-Es lo que mi mama y yo siempre comíamos aquí. Es solo estofado de res y puré de papa. No sé si sea de tu agrado.. Pero..

-Pretendes que coma yo solo todo eso? – Pregunto Terry asombrado de la textura que tenía el puré –Eso parece un engrudo!..

Candy sonrió , relajándose un poco ante la actitud de niño mimado que había tomado Terry- Es solo apariencia, -Contesto casual, mientras casi terminaba de colocar el servicio - Veras que es delicioso...

Ella estaba por dejar el ultimo cubierto, cuando el tomo su mano antes de soltar el utensilio, guiando su mano al puré y de ahí su boca.. Haciéndole aquella muestra de intimidad sonrojar.

-Ter... ¡!- De aquel estremecimiento ella no pudo terminar de decir su nombre..

-Tienes razón.. Es delicioso... - Dijo Terry, mirándole a los ojos, sin soltar su mano.

-Terry... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.. –Soltó ella apenas y pudo reaccionar- Sabes bien, que esto no está bien.. que si yo estoy a tu lado, solo te hare recordar el dolor del pasado .. Es por eso que yo me fui..

-Y qué? Crees que eso me importa... Yo nunca te pedí que te fueras.. ¡Tú te fuiste por tu cuenta!.. –Terry la jalo hacia él, para que se sentara a su lado...

-¿Pero. Que haces?.. - Terry había quitado el tenedor a Candy y ahora él le daba un poco de puré.. –

-Cuando terminemos de comer, regresaremos juntos a casa. – Le dijo con voz dulce..

Candy se levando de inmediato- ¡¿Estas bromeando Terry?! O es que realmente te has vuelto loco?!.. - Dijo fuertemente, haciendo sobresaltar a Terry- Yo no puedo volver contigo..

"Duele... "

-Candy!.. –Exclamó Terry, al querer acercarse nuevamente - Porque haces esto?.. - ¿Por qué... estas llorando?..-

"Me duele tanto, que por mi culpa Terry haya sufrido tanto"

-Y todavía me lo preguntas!—contesto ella ofuscada-

"No sé, cuando yo"

...

Candy había ocultado sus ojos, bajo algunos risos rubios , al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de llorar nuevamente. ¿Cómo era posible que Terry, no comprendiera la magnitud de sus sentimientos y le pidiera que vuelva?..

-Yo.. Yo por ti , Terry.. –Dijo en un hilo de voz, mientras él había centrado su mirada en ella, igual o más nervioso por lo que podría ella decir.

Poni se acercó a Candy y le tomo por los hombros, tratando de tranquilizarla.. –Candy, cariño.. Creo que es mejor que vuelvas con él.. –Dijo con voz cariñosa-

\- Pero tía..

-En realidad, ustedes tienen una buena relación ¿cierto? –Dijo mientras miraba a Candy, quien no respondía- Este joven, parece que se preocupa mucho por ti.

-Es normal para los jóvenes discutir –Dijo Robert con tono serió y a la vez casual, siendo testigo de la situación - Si pasa algo, puedes volver pequeña, esta es tu casa..

Terry se acercó a donde se encontraba Candy y tomo su mano.. - No sé cómo puedo agradecerles, por haber cuidado estos días a mi esposa... - Dijo al momento en que extendía su mano, para estrechar la de ellos.

-Poni y Robert, entraron en Shock—

-Esposos!.. Ustedes.. Ustedes dos ya se casaron?

-ah! No les había comentado .. Lo siento ¡! – Dijo Candy apenada -

-Además, de que ustedes prepararon esa deliciosa comida para mí... – Termino por decir Terry, quien entrelazaba los dedos con los de ella..

-Por lo pronto terminen de comer... –Dijo Robert apenado, por verse envuelto en ese tipo de problemas.- Robert se retiró a la cocina al igual que poni siguió con su trabajo, dándoles un poco más de intimidad..

Terry jalo a Candy de vuelta a la mesa, haciéndola sentar cerca de él.. Haciendo lo mismo que minutos antes, disfrutando de su comida que compartía con ella..

—Por favor Candy, vuelve a casa conmigo.

-Terry.. Yo...

Después de que se habían despedido de Poni y de Robert, Terry le llevo al auto haciendo los tramites de siempre, abriéndole la puerta y ajustándole el cinturón de seguridad, usando eso de pretexto, para poder mirarla de cerca.

– Ella tembló ante el contacto de su mano, contra su mejilla..

-Tienes un poco de puré – dijo casual Terry –

-¿Dónde?.. –preguntó ella apenada, buscando el lugar para limpiarse –

-Aquí.. – Terry le había señalado con el dedo, breve mente en la comisura de su labio, acercándose rápidamente, limpio con sus labios el puré que tenia ella, con un breve beso ... -Creo que de esta manera, el puré es exquisito.. –dijo sonriendo , mientras ella se sonrojo severamente ..

...

...

Las sirvientas corrieron escondiéndose en un rincón de la casa hablando en susurros y mirando de un lado a otro.. Estaban felices, porque la señora de la casa había vuelto..

-Te has dado cuenta.. La señora Candice, regreso con el Joven Grandchéster.. –Dijo una en tono emocionado..

-De verdad!.. En donde se encuentra... Tal vez deberíamos ir a preguntarle al señor si quiere que le preparemos algo en especial..

-No creo que sea una buena idea.. -dijo otra—

-¿Por qué?

-Porque está ahora con el señor en su habitación..

-Entonces ellos!.. –Chillo una de emoción..

...

...

Los dedos de ella se entrelazaban con los de Terry, mientras se besaban de manera demandante.. Sus piernas parecían que pronto no la iban a sostener... La lengua de Terry rosaba suavemente la de ella, llenándola de un calor indescriptible.. Como si se consumiera por dentro y a la vez, deseado que así fuera... No supo bien del todo, el cómo de repente, llego al mullido colchón de su cama… de como el…

El aroma de la colonia de Terry, llenaba todos sus sentidos, el tacto de sus manos y el calor de su piel...

No podía pensar claramente, solo quería sentir..

Entre el abrasivo calor de sus besos, el peso de su cuerpo y su aroma , algo en ella despertó.. No quería ser para él, el eco y el dolor del pasado. Ni quería ser la venganza al tomarla... - Aunque si él así lo hiciera.. En ese momento ya no tenía fuerzas para resistirse.. Su cabeza estaba dando vueltas..

Como si Terry supiera lo que sentía por dentro, él, poco a poco fue haciendo el beso mucho más lento.. Hasta que al final, solo recargo su frente a la de ella, mientras sonriente acompasaba su respiración, al igual que le acariciaba con el pulgar, el contorno de su rostro.

-Vamos pecosa ... Las palabras que no terminaste por decir .. Quiero oírlas ahora..

-Eh!.. –Candy estaba tan desconcertada—

-No te hagas –Arremetió Terry- Antes , en el restaurante no terminaste la oración.. Termínala ahora.. –le dijo en un susurro ronco..—

-Candy se removió tratando de liberarse de su cuerpo.. –No puedo decirlo!

"Es tan vergonzoso"

-Que.. Qué hay de ti.. –Trato de voltearla jugada ella, centrando la atención en él.. ¿Cómo podía decir que lo quería , si él no sentía lo mismo.. –Terry.. ¿Qué sientes por mi?...

"Todo este tiempo.. he sido yo, la única que lo atormenta.."

"Soy Yo... Quien es , el reflejo de su dolor.."

...

Terry la miro intensamente por un segundo, y luego suspiro... Sabía que no podía postergar más aquel momento... paso su mano por su cintura y la elevo hasta quedar a la par sentados en la cama, mirándose a los ojos..

-Candy.. Sinceramente.. Yo..—el titubeo por un segundo, antes de soltar alguna palabra.. –Yo .. Yo , te odiaba..

Desde que tuve conciencia, mi padre siempre me mostró fotos tuyas, diciéndome que tu serias mi esposa. Que eras la niña más hermosa y que siendo mujer serias mucho aún mejor, todo porque eras como la copia exacta de tu madre .. . A él, no le importaba que mi madre le oyera, y afirmaba libremente y a todo pulmón que amaba a tu madre, haciéndola totalmente infeliz a la mía.. Poco tiempo después fui abandonado por ella..

Cada vez que miraba tu rostro, y el de tu madre, el rencor crecía más y más.. me preguntaba , ¿Cómo puede ser que ellas sonrían tan alegremente, cuando saben que mi padre detesta a mi madre.. y me detesta a mí?..

Y, aunque él, mi padre, era cariñoso conmigo, siempre renegué de su cariño..

Cuando el murió, por una parte me sentí tan aliviado.. Mas el dolor que mi madre sufrió a u nadó con el mío, no me dejaba sentir a gusto..

Debo aceptar que en una parte, me case contigo solo por buscar venganza..

-La voz de Candy tembló al preguntarle..- ¿Y qué hay de la otra parte?..

-De la otra parte—Terry sonrió sin ganas- Como puedo decirte, que la otra parte ..Me hace sentir que he cambiado, que no soy como antes ..

Que desde que tu viniste, nunca me sentí solo..

Que llenaste de otro color la vida gris que tenía..

Y que cada vez que buscaba algo para hacerte sentir mal, tus ojos.. Me paralizaban..

Que no importa que no tenga hambre.. Tú me haces sentirla..

Que tu voz.. Llena la habitación..

Y tu risa .. No sé qué decir de tu risa, sin que sientas que yo estoy mintiendo

Candy.. " Te quiero ".. No te permitiré que te alejes de mí.. Nunca más.. Quiero que estés a mi lado para siempre...

Los ojos de Terry quedaron ocultos a través de su cabello... mientras mi corazón late tan fuerte y vertiginoso que siento que va a salir de mi pecho ... Y lo oigo fuertemente en mis oídos...

...

"Sera que el significado de esas palabras..

El hacia mí.."

...

Esos. ...¿Son los verdaderos sentimientos de Terry?

-Te.. -Dije casi enseguida- Te quiero Terry!.. Quiero estar siempre junto a ti.. Si tú me dejas, desde ahora, no me separare de tu lado.

...

"Porque no me di cuenta"

...

-Quiero estar contigo siempre... así que no tendrás tiempo de sentirte solo nuevamente..—

Terry que se había sorprendido de la sinceridad y la naturalidad de Candy..

Miraba cada cambio que mostraba su rostro, buscando un atisbo de mentira.. Mas el roce de sus labios y el calor que emanaba.. Fueron opacando cada vez más esas duda..

\- " Te quiero ".. No te permitiré que te alejes de mí.. Nunca más.. Quiero que estés a mi lado para siempre...

Terry era tan feliz.. Candy en verdad lo quería.. Mas.. No era todo suficiente, no era todo lo que él quiera.. Él era tan egoísta.. Era tan .. Tan.. Sabía que no descansaría buscaría y encontraría completamente su amor...

-Te das cuenta de lo que has dicho pecosa.. –Dijo él con una sonrisa franca- Esas palabras, no creas que te dejare retractarte tan fácilmente...

-Está bien..—Dijo Candy con una sonrisa, mientras se aferraba a un nuevo beso, y ese rose de su piel... Las dudas que tenia, habían desaparecido y era el momento de avanzar. Los besos de Terry, eran tan dulces, y sus caricias estaban llenas de cariño... a medida que las besos eran más avasallantes, la ropa fue desapareciendo.

"originalmente ..

Mis pensamientos eran desde el lado optimista de la vida..

Pero...

Ahora..

Se realmente que quiero estar con él.. "

Quiero que haga esos ruidos dulces debido a mi amor..

Todos los días

-No permitiré que te vayas de mi lado.. Nunca, más, estarás lejos de mi vida… -Susurro Terry de manera ronca en su oído mientras le recorría el rostro a besos..

"No podemos parar este amor"

Mi amor hacia ti..

Llena completamente mi corazón..

Voy a estar contigo por siempre, y para siempre"

Desde ahora, nos tenemos el uno al otro..

...

...

La luz radiante de la mañana entra por la ventana, el aroma de la colonia de Terry, lo siente ahora también en su piel , mientras el calor de su cuerpo, rodea al suyo haciéndola sentir de manera extraña, al recordar que su cuerpo está completamente desnudo . La respiración acompasada de Terry, la siente detrás de su hombro, mientras las hebras de su cabello, hacen un ligero cosquilleó...

Candy... No quiere abrir los ojos, más lo hace, para cerciorarse de que lo ocurrido, no era un sueño, y que en realidad estaba en sus brazos.

La luz se refracto en su mano, lo que hizo que pusiera atención en ella, encontrando una hermosa alianza.

-Te queda perfecto... – Dijo en un murmulló al oído Terry, al notar como miraba Candy embobada el anillo..- ¿Te gusta?.. –Le dijo mientras la miraba lleno de ternura

-¿Cuándo fue qué?.. Oh!.. No sé que decir.. Terry es hermosa!

-Gracias.. creo que lo que usualmente se dice en estas ocasiones—Comento Terry en tono socarrón, mientras sonreía de medio lado..

-Gracias.. - Dijo ella mientras se acerco a su marido, para darle nuevamente un beso... Encerrándola en sus brazos, comenzaron a amarse nuevamente...

"ahora, somos verdaderamente esposos"

...

 **Fin**


End file.
